Come On!
by megladon1616
Summary: What if Scott had friend named Kellee who is a werewolf and she helped him learn control with Derek? And what if Derek and her got closer. But her past was catching up to her once again and she can't handle it very well. What if the alpha wants her as mate? Read and find out. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

Come on!

DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY

Most people on the night before there senior year are sad that this is there last year of school. Nope, there's me, who jumps for joy cause I get to escape the hell hole which I called home once. Oh, my name is Kellee, I've got long brown hair that goes to my mid-section, my eyes are brown, I love to wear black a lot, in fact my room is even black. I'm 5'10, tall yes, I get that a lot.  
And I live by myself since my family is, well, gone. And I'm a werewolf, only my friend Lizzy knows what I am. My other 2 best friends are idiots who seem to have a taste for making an entrance at the worst times.  
Well anyway, I just got back from my run and was in my Sports Bra and shorts. When Stiles comes bursting through the door and I panicked and punched him, it's a reflex when your a werewolf and something pops out at ya, but I didn't hit him to hard to hurts him badly. Scott came in laughing his ass off while Stiles groaned from the ground. "You idiot! Don't do that!" I screamed. Their laughter died down and they started to stare at my body. "Yo! My eyes are up here dorks." I snapped while clapping my hands.  
That snapped them out of there trance and blushed a little. "Um... sorry, but you'll never guess what?" Stiles asked excitedly.  
"You two didn't get arrested for breaking and entering?" I asked sarcastically.  
"What? No!" Stiles rolled his eyes. "Two joggers found a body in the woods! They only found half, we are so going!" He exclaimed.  
"Hell ya we are!" I screamed, "But I gotta change into some real clothes first." I told them.  
"No time!" Stiles said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me down stairs.  
"So you want to bring me in the rain in a black sports bra and blue shorts?" I questioned.  
"So...?" Stiles always the idiot, asked. I shook my head and stepped on his foot really hard so he dropped my hand and held his foot. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He screamed.  
"For being an idiot. And I'm gonna freeze to death if I go out like this." I stated while making gestures to my outfit. "I'm changing!" And with that I ran I to my room and put on a pair of old blue jeans and a loose grey t-shirt, grabbed my black hoodie and just wore my tennis shoes.  
"Finally!" Stiles exaggerated as I ran down the stairs. "Lets go!" We ran to the loserific jeep that belonged to Stiles.

"Are we really doing this?" Scott asked as we jumped the Preserve fence.  
"Your the one who is always bitching there's nothing to do in this town." Stiles retorted. I chuckled at the truth in that statement.  
"Come on Scott, take your tampon off and have an adventure." I laughed. Stiles burst into a fit a laughter.  
"Shut up Kellee! I don't even where tampons!" He exclaimed. I laughed really hard then.  
"Denial is the key!" I sang loudly. Scott punched me shoulder lightly but it still wouldn't of hurt even if he did full force.  
"Off that subject. Stiles, what part of the body are we looking for?" He asked.  
Stiles stopped for a second then answered "Didn't think about that." Then kept walking.  
"And what if whoever killed the girl is still out here?" He asked.  
"Didn't think of that either." He laughed as he walked.  
"Nice to see you payed attention to details once again Stiles." I said saracstically as we climbed up the steep hill. Scott wheezed from behind me, I looked back and saw he stopped at a tree so I walked back to help him up the hill.  
"Maybe the one with severe asthma should be holding the flashlight."Scott called up to Stiles. We saw him drop to the ground behind the root of a tree and we copied his movement. We saw police officers scattering the area. Then Stiles being Stiles took off, Scott got up and followed him.  
When I got up I smelt something in the air, a smell of raw meat, wet dog, and blood, lots of it. Then it hit me, literally hit me, I went rolling down the hill because some large mass came barreling into me. I hit a few trees on my way to the bottom but others wise was ok.  
I looked up the hill to see an alpha standing there, "Oh SHIT! I'm in his territory, he sees me as a threat." I thought. I moved slightly to run and he growled, so moving is out of question.  
Oh no, oh no, I have to sneeze! Worse time ever. And then I sneezed really loud, this startled him and he came running down towards me, so I booked it out of there. I'd ran for awhile before I slowed down because I couldn't hear him chasing me anymore.  
So now I'm standing here, in another wolf's territory. Great. Next thing I knew, a pair of unfamiliar but buff arms circled my waist and lifted me in the air. I squealed (like a girl but I'm not admitting it) but then kicked backwards. I heard the mystery attacker groan but he didn't let go. "Fucking-a just stop moving!" His deep voice made my spine tingle cause damn was it hot. But I still squirmed, finally he dropped me but pinned my arms above head.  
"Damn it, just let me- holy fucking hot sex!" I exclaimed when I looked at him. He had black hair, beautiful hazel/green eyes, a little stubble on his face, wore a dark grey shirt that showed his muscles very well and dark blue jeans. Yup, he's been officially checked out by me.  
He just stared at me with a frown, oh, I should probably get away from him. "What do you want with me? Just let me go, I'll never come back, tell your alpha I'm sorry. Just let me g-" his hands covered my mouth, bitch!  
"Do you ever shut up?" He asked "Forget it, you saw the alpha. Where is he?" His hand was still over my mouth, so I bit him, hard. He released my hands and I threw him off. Let's say I just flew the coop, he may be hot, but I ain't staying. I heard him start to chase me, ha, like he could catch me. I'm to fast, and well, just better.  
I saw an opening in the forest, I almost made it when I was fell into, damn people just wanna mess with me today. I looked up and saw Scott, but I also saw a nice bite in his side. Holy hell, AN ALPHA BIT HIM!? That means he'll either become one of us or he'll die. Pray to God he lives, though I don't want him with this burden.  
"Shit Kellee, you scared me." He squealed out. "We- we need to get home. I got bit by something."  
I acted shock, "What! Scott come on!" I helped him up. And we ran to the street where a car came screeching down the road and around us, "Asshole!" I screamed at him. Scott lifted up his shirt showing his nice bite. "We'll go to my house and I'll treat it then take you home. Plus my house is closer." I stated matter-o-factly. We started our short journey, it would take 10 minutes tops. I lived at the edge of the woods.  
We heard a loud howl pierce the air, making us speed our pace faster. Finally I saw my house, never in my life was I happy to see it. We ran to it and once we reached it I realized my door was locked and I forgot my keys. "Be right back, I'm gonna climb through my window."  
He nodded and I ran to my side of the house jumping to my second story room. I ran to the door and let the poor boy in. He was 2 grades younger than me but I loved him like a brother. I treated the wound and drove him home in my black infinity. Love the car baby! I got back home and took a well deserved shower and then put my dad's old "ANACONDA" shirt.  
I let a tear trickle down my cheek remembering what happened to him. I told no one except Lizzy. She's the only one I trusted apart with that this secret, I trust Scott and Stiles with everything else but this.  
Lizzy is a witch, she's a good one to, I'll give her that. I'm a witch to, my mom was a witch until my Dad bit her when they mated, so she created all of us. Witches and werewolves. Me and Lizzy met at my work, a place called "Crystal Moon." She came in there when I was working to pick up some insence. We just clicked and now we are inseparable.  
I smiled at the memory of me and Lizzy sitting behind the counter for hours talking until I had to close the shop up. That was a year before what happened to my Dad and every one else I cared about. I cried for about half an hour until I fell asleep. The moon slightly seeping through my black curtains.

I woke up to my 'Silent Hill' alarm and shuffled to the bathroom. I washed my face then put on my clothes, which consisted of a shirt that said "Miami 1" on it in black letters the sleeves were a little higher that my elbows was low cutted and when I stretched lifted up slightly, I wore black skinny jeans that were ripped a little, with my black boots unheeled (I will fall on my face if I where heels).  
My other black hoodie since my other one was dirty (I own like 10 of these), put my necklace on which was a bloodstone crystal and a quartz crystal, my 4 bracelets that had a meaning to each one. My make-up was black eye-shadow a little eyeliner on my eyes, this made my eyes stick out and still give people a nice impression, a light coat of clear lip gloss. My hair was naturally straight, as always.  
I grabbed my keys and messenger bag, then walked to my car. I always pick Lizzy up since we live close. Lizzy likes purple and other colors like that. She has short blondish/brownish hair down to her neck, has blue eyes, is about 5'8, and smart attitude.  
I pulled into her driveway and honked the horn twice. She came running out the door wearing a tight light purple shirt with a black peace sign on it, had black a skirt on with leggings under it, had black ankle boots on, her hair was straight, the way she liked instead of curly. Her make-up was light purple with little eyeliner and purple lip gloss.  
"Hey Kel Kel." She said as she opened the door.  
"Sup Liz." I replied to sister, she's pretty much sisters so we call ourselves sisters.  
"The usual rush to get ready cause my annoying brother and sister wouldn't get there asses outta the bathroom." She replied casually.  
"Hehe... I said you could live with me in one of my bedrooms, I have 3 extra." I told her for the millionth time  
"When I turn 18 in 3 weeks I will." Was her reply as always. I rolled my eyes, knowing there was no arguing with this stubborn girl.  
We got to school and as we exited my beautiful car we saw Scott at the bike rack and walked over to him. He nodded and was about to say something when a Porsche pulled up. The door opened hitting Scott in the process, revealing no one other than Jackson.  
"Dude watch the paint job." Jackson sneered. Scott always never said anything, to afraid but me and Lizzy have other ideas.  
"Dude, stop being a dick." Lizzy retorted back in the same tone. He glared at her while she smirked.  
"Ahh, don't glare, it may get stuck to your snobbish face Jackass, whoops, I meant Jackson." I sneered cause let a face it, he is a total jackass.  
He went to retort something when one of his friends called him over, he just glared at us and walked away.  
Me and Liz nodded our heads at Scott as he walked to Stiles and walked into the school to go our classes.  
_

So what'cha think? What happened to Kellee's family? We'll wait and see. Please review for the next chapter! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Come on!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY!

School was boring as always, but one thing interesting is we have a new girl name Allison, Scott fancies her. And Scott's senses are heightening quite fast. Great. I told Lizzy what I think and she agrees that I need to help him control it.  
Now I'm here, at the stupid lacrosse practice, and I hate this game. I'm more of a football and basketball fan, I'm really good at those sports.  
The referee blew his whistle, it hurt my ears and apparently Scott's to cause that boy was covering his ears and the idiot player threw a ball at him. So he's now laying on the ground because that ball hit him in the face, why does God not seem to like him lately? What da faq!? Scott got up caught the ball. "GO SCOTTIE!"  
People gave me weird looks and I just gave them weird looks right back. Scott caught all the balls, including Jackson's. You go boy.  
I packed up all my stuff an headed to where Scott and Stiles were. "Hey there boy toys." I said in a cheery voice. "Good job Scott! You caught all the balls!" I said really happily and he mumbled a 'thanks', "And good job Stiles, you cheered so well from the bench."  
He pushed me a little, "Shut up!" He told me firmly. "But anyway, ya wanna come with me and Scott to the woods. He dropped his inhaler and..." He paused for a dramatic effect, I just made a go on motion with my hands," The other half of the body."  
That made my mouth drop, "Dude, ya!" But then I remembered I had to take Lizzy home, "Wait, whatta bout Liz?" I asked.  
"Just give her your keys and let her drive it to her house and later I'll drop you off at her house so you can pick it up." Stiles said with a shrug.  
"Ok." I said and ran to give Lizzy my keys while the boys changed. An adventure here we come.  
_

I jumped on Stiles back as they waded through the water so I wouldn't get my boots all wet. I love these babies, I ain't getting then wet.  
"I don't know, it's like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball." Scott explained his awesome ability on how he caught the balls. Even though I knew how he did. "And that's not the only weird thing, I can smell things to."  
"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked.  
"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket and Kellee's orange lip gloss." He said. And when Stiles pulled it out of his pocket I plucked it out of his hand and threw it in my mouth.  
"Ok. Little weird." I said even though I didn't find it weird at all.  
"What if it's like an infection, and my body starts flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" He asked a little panicked.  
"You know I think I've heard of this." Stiles said. I raised an eyebrow, what kinda disease does this?  
"You have?" Scott asked now plain scared. Poor boy, maybe I'll rub his tummy later.  
"Yeah, is called 'Lycanthropy'." At first when he said that I panicked because I thought he figured what me and Scott both were but I saw an amused glint in his eyes and knew he was kidding.  
"Is that bad?" Scott asked, what a dumbass. We all know what a werewolf is.  
"Yeah it's the worst." Stiles said dramatically. Scott's eyes widened and his heart picked up speed.  
"But it's only happens once a month." I said going along with the plan. "On nights of the full moon."  
Scott gave us a weird look and we both howled terribly may I add. He shoved us,"This is serious! There could be something wrong with me!" He told us sternly.  
"Yeah, your a werewolf." Stiles made claws with his fingers and growled. Scott glared at him. "Obviously that was a joke Scott. Don't worry, we'll get through this."  
Scott bent down all of a sudden and said, "This is where the body was." He's right I smell blood. "And then the deer camp running and I dropped my inhaler."  
"Well maybe the killer moved the body." Stiles said while bending down helping him look.  
"If he did I hope he left my inhaler, those things are like a 80 bucks." I chuckled at his childish worries. "Shut up Kellee."  
Then I smelt a familiar scent, one of wood, pine, dirt, vanilla, and cinnamon. I looked up and saw Mr. Tall, dark and sexy in his leather glory. I gasped and hit Stiles and Scott in the head letting them know of his presence.  
"What do you think your doing here? Huh?" He asked walking towards us. Scott was about to say something when he was cut off,"This is private property!" He locked eyes with me and I saw his eyes soften a bit, but then he looked away.  
"Oh please sexy, you ain't scaring anyone with your scary act." I told him. Stiles piped up and mumbled 'he scares me.',"Ok, maybe Stiles, but you aren't scaring me."  
He just looked at me that made my spine shiver with enjoyment cause damn did that glare look sexy. "We were just looking for something but forget it." Scott said. Sexy threw something at him and when he opened his Palm it was his inhaler. He looked at me one last time then stalked off.  
"Dude that was Derek Hale!" My head snapped, I knew him, I used to be good friends with his sister in my freshman year while he was in his Junior year. That's why he looked and smelt familiar. His whole family was werewolves until they all died in a fire. Him, Laura his older sister and his Uncle Peter who is in a comatose state right now, were the only survivors.  
Scott and Stiles started to walk away so I trailed behind. I wonder what he's doing back here.

Lizzy and I were sitting in my room doing English homework after I explained what went over with Derek. We had just finished the 3rd page of our 10 page essay when my phone blared, "It's nine o'clock on the dot, at the spot and in hanging with her friends again! Great taste, beautiful place, and you're Fashionably Late! Hey!" That was Stiles ring tone, "Fashionably Late" by falling in reverse.  
"Hello, you've reached Kellee' s funeral parlor, you smack 'em we pack 'em. Wassup?" I said after I put it on speaker.  
"Kellee! Thank God! Ok, this is gonna sound crazy! But hear me out!" He paused to take a breath, "I was up all night doing research and I think Scott's a werewolf!" Mine an Lizzy' s mouths dropped. He found out Scott's secret, and it may be my secret next.  
"What!? Stiles that's insane!" I tried to play it off but I was actually panicking.  
"I know but Kellee, he left claw marks down my chair!" He exclaimed, yup Scott you sealed the deal on showing Stiles your werewolf.  
"Ok. That's freaky. But what do you expect me to do. I'm hanging with Liz tonight at Lydia' s party." I told him.  
"Perfect! You can help me watch him!" He practically yelled. Great, what I wanted to do, a babysitting gig.  
"Ok. Pick me and Lizzy up in 30. She just arrived." I lied. I heard him say something really fast that sounded like "Ok cool, see ya!" Or "Oak drool, pee da." I don't know.  
"Kellee! What are we gonna do!?" Lizzy exclaimed. I sighed out of stress and annoyance.  
"Do what I told Stiles. Go to the party." I stated drearly, I hate people and Lydia' s party had a lot of people.  
"I don't have anything to wear though." She said sternly. Annoyance seems to be common tonight.  
"Yes you do. You left your 'Emergency Party Outfit' here. In the back of my closet." I stated.  
"Oh yeah. I'm gonna change and do my make up in the bathroom." She went to my closet, got the clothes and walked to the bathroom.  
I went to my closet and took out a pair of black skinny jeans covered in rips, a tight stripped black and white t-shirt with a hoodie included and put on my black ankle boots. My jewelry was the same as always, necklace and 4 bracelets. My eyeshadow was a sparkly black the made my eyes pop, little eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Hair was straight as always, it would do.  
After I finished Lizzy came out of the bathroom with her dark blue sparkled tank top, black jeans that were tight on the thighs and loose at the bottom, dark blue heels (she could walk in them cause she isn't clumsy like me.), her makeup was light blue eyeshadow, and a little eyeliner. Clear lip gloss made her lips shine and her hair was wavy.  
I nodded and she smiled, then Stiles horn of his crappy jeep was heard. We ran down stairs and to the car, Lizzy sat in the back and I sat in the front. Stiles kept blabbering about Scott and his werewolfness.  
About 15 minutes later and we were at Lydia' s place, and it was packed. I walked in and instantly lost Stiles and Lizzy. And now Stiles knows why I hate people, they make you lose your 2 best friends in a crowd. I grabbed a cup of who knows what alcohol and downed it in seconds.  
I finally made it outside and walked to the darkest corner and leaned against the fence. I saw Scott and Allison dancing, I smiled glad he was enjoying his night.  
"It's sad that his night is gonna end terribly." Someone's husky voice broke my thoughts. I whipped around to see Derek Hale leaning very close towards my face, "What's wrong Kellee? Cat, or should I say wolf got your tounge?"  
"Ok, first most stupidest pun ever, and second of all how in hells teeth did you know my name?" I asked.  
"Earlier in the woods Scott told you to shut up, he said your name, so I heard it. Plus how could I forget the little freshman who got in a fight with a senior and had to be saved by me?" My eyes widened. He remembered my fight with Leah Gregory, he had to take me away cause I started to lose control in the fight.  
"You also remember you didn't save my ass, you saved her from my wolf lashing out." I retorted. He was always cocky.  
He merely chuckled and grabbed my arm and dragged me out of my nice dark corner to the edge of the pool and started to dance with me. "You seriously took me out of my depressing corner to the light happy pool to dance with me?" I asked a little annoyed.  
"Yep. Figured I needed to blend in and your outfit makes you look like my type which doesn't draw suspicion." He said with a smirk.  
I raised an eyebrow,"Oh, so it went from freshman to a chick who's your type?" I asked with a hint laughter in my tone.  
He blushed a little and mumbled, "Well the outfit makes you look good." I was about to say something when I heard Scott groan. I quickly escaped his grasp and ran after Scott, I saw Lizzy and ran over to her.  
"Lizzy can you find a ride home? I have to go." I asked her urgently. She nodded her head.  
"Yeah, I'll catch a ride home with Ross." Lizzy' s boyfriend is a lacrosse player named Ross, he's ok I guess. Not good enough for Lizzy, but that's my sister instincts I think.  
"Ok. Good, thanks, bye." I quickly said and ran. Making it outside in terms to see Scott drive away and Stiles drive after him, well there went my ride.  
Allison cane running out and saw me, "Hey Kellee." We had met at lunch and by my locker earlier this week. "What's wrong with Scott. He was fine one minute then he ran away a couple seconds later. Was it me?" She looked like she was gonna cry.  
"No, Scott's been having these horrible migraines that make him throw uo so he probably didn't wanna upchuck on you. He's crazy about you, so it wasn't you, trust me." I said while smiling and putting a hand on her shoulder.  
"Allison, Kellee. I'm a friend of Scott's, he asked drive you home. I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He said with a forced smile. He looked at me and ticked his head slightly to get me to play along.  
"Oh yeah, Scott talked about you once. Said you're a great basketball player." I made a quick lie up. This seemed to make Allison more comfortable with accepting Derek's offer.  
The drive was silent and it was hot in this fucking car. God damn. Allison took her jacket off a dropped it on the floorboard. Other than the directions to her house, she was quiet.  
We arrived at her house and she got out and said a quiet thank you before closing the door and running to her house. I moved to the front and we drove, but he passed my house, for God sakes we were 13 miles from my house. He pulled up by the "NO TRESPASSING" sign at the preserve. "Why are we here?" I asked skeptically  
"Were luring Scott with Allison's scent." He picked up her jacket, so he turned up the heat to make Allison hot take her jacket off, smart Hale, smart. "You're gonna help me hole him down to knock him out of his trance."  
"Wow buddy! You want me to expose myself to Scott?" I questioned him as if he was stupid.  
"Yes." He answered simply and exited the car. You dumbass, I'll kill you if this ruins my friendship.  
We hung Allison's jacket on a tree branch and waited for all of 5 minutes when Scott came barreling towards the scent. "Where is she?" He asked in a deep tone.  
"She's safe... from you." Derek replied and then tackled Scott to the ground, I ran over and held Scott down.  
"Kellee? What did you do with Allison?" He directed the last question to Derek, but he wasn't paying attention.  
"Shh." I smelt 3 hunters. Shit. "To late, their already here. Run!" He grabbed my hand and we ran a little ways until we saw Scott get an arrow to the shoulder.  
We turned around, "Get Scott, I'll take the hunters." He nodded and we went our separate ways, I took down the 2 hunters in the back while Derek grabbed Scott. Chris Argent was the last hunter standing, I was just going to knock him down when the bastard shot and arrow in my knee, making me fall to the ground. Great, he's gonna recognize my ass then put a bullet in my head. Well, I had a good run with my lIife, next thing I know 2 pair of strong arms picked up bridal style and I was being carried through the woods. I looked up and saw Derek's slightly stubbled face, he glanced down at me. Was that a hint on of worry upon his eyes? Nah, probably not, why would he worry about me.  
He set me down next to Scott only the tree. Scott saw me and started to yell,"What! Your a werewolf and didn't think to tell me? Or Stiles?"  
I just smiled shyly and looked down, "I didn't so you wouldn't get scared of me." I told him sorrowfully. He just gave me a sympathetic look and nodded his head.  
"Not that this isn't all cute and all, I'm gonna get this arrow out of your knee cap. Ok?" Derek asked, more lime snapped.  
I nodded my head, my vision was getting a tiny bit blurry from blood loss. He started to count then ripped it out, I let out a small scream but it wasn't to loud. My wound started to heal but I still lost a lot of blood, so I was a little dizzy, not bad though.  
"Here Kellee, I'll take you home." Derek said as he picked me up, again. I ain't gonna lie, I like when he holds me.  
"Who were they? The ones who shot me and Kellee." Scott asked.  
"Hunters. They've been hunting us for centuries." Derek told him roughly.  
"Our kind? You mean you! You did this to me!" Scott exclaimed.  
"Is it really that bad Scott? That you can see better, hear things for clearly, move faster than any human can ever hope. You've been something most people would kill for. The bites a gift." Derek snapped.  
"I don't want it." Scott said back gruffly. Oh he'd want it eventually.  
"You will. So now, me and you are brothers." And he walked away carrying me with him. "How you doing?" He asked.  
"A little dizzy, but not bad, knees almost healed. I'm being carried through the woods in some sexy werewolf' s arms. I'd say I'm good." I said truthfully.  
I swear I saw a ghost of a smile creep on his face. We reached his car and he put me the passenger seat. He got in and sped down the street. We reached my house after a while. "How do you know I live here?" I asked.

"How do you know I live here?" I asked seriously. What is this guy, the stalker werewolf of this century?  
"I saw you and your friend leave her early." He said with a shrug.  
"So you've been spying on me? A little kinky ain't it?" I asked jokingly.  
"Yeah so what? I'm a guy and like to see a girl in her bra sometimes." I was not expecting that. My mouth opened and closed. He smirked and helped me out of the car. We walked to my front door and I opened it. "Well thanks for a great date Mr. Hale." I said in a sarcastic tone.  
"Thanks for accompanying me." He snipped back, sarcastic hott ass.  
"Night." I said as I turned around towards my door.  
"Night." I heard him reply. I quickly turned around and pecked him on the lips. Then walked in my house enjoying the immobilized guy outside right now. I heard him walk (more like run) to his car and speed off.  
This is gonna be a fun time, especially since his heart rate was heard from the end of the street after I kissed him.  
_

What'cha think people? Hey. I'm liking it. :) REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY!

I walked out of school today alone since Lizzy rode her new motorcycle to school and needed to go home. She said I'll still be able to give her rides she just wanted everyone to see she got a motorcycle.  
The first thing I noticed was Scott dragging himself with a shocked expression on his face to the locker room. I quickly walked over,"Hey Scottie. What's wrong? Did Allison not give you a second chance?" I asked sincerely.  
"No, she gave me a second chance alright." He said with a look in his eye that made him look like he was remembering the past.  
"Oh. So everything is alright." I said. I was about to walk away when he said something.  
"No." He said with a sad whimper in the end of it.  
"No? Why no?" I asked a little worried. What did he mean it wasn't good?  
"Remember the hunters from the other night?" He asked.  
"Yes. How could I forget, one of them shot me in the leg with a fucking arrow." I said bitterly.  
"Her father is one of them. He shot me with a crossbow." He said with a distant look.  
That's why the name 'Argent' familiar, a woman from that family dated Derek for awhile. Then broke his heart and the family burnt his house down. Fucking douchebags.  
"Oh, that's not good, not good at all. Um, what are you going to do?"  
"I have no clue." He started to walk to locker room. Well nice talk, speaking of talks, I'd still have to talk to him about me being a werewolf.  
I shrugged and started to the lacrosse field to watch him play. See if he does good and not expose himself. I went to my locker first to put away my crap and was about to walk away when a voice drifted from the empty hall,"He can't play and you know that Kellee. He's going to lose control."  
That was Derek's voice, of course he came to watch Scott play. The friggin creeper couldn't be normal and sit on the bleachers to do so, no, he had to be weirdo and stalk me and Scott.  
"I'm not to worried Derek. I think Scott can handle it. Have confidence." I said over my shoulder. I was still walking while his voice echoed back.  
"Confidence isn't real." Next thing I knew, I'm being pushed face first into the lockers, and having a body pressed against my backside."But this is. This is reality, he's going to shift and you're going to let him." He growled out, but I could tell he was smirking. I would be too if I was pressed against him.  
I grabbed his hand and in a flash had him the position I was in seconds ago, pressed tightly against him,"If he starts to shift I'll help him out of there. Trust me Derek." I whispered into his ear. I nibbled on it and felt a shiver run down his body.  
I smirked and kissed his neck and felt a pleasured growl reverberate in his chest. I let go of him and started to walk away. I know if I looked back he'd be gone, so I just walked straight.  
When I got outside I sat on the player's bench and watched what was happening. Scott got knocked down by Jackson and the coach was taunting him. Nice dumbass, real nice. I heard Scott's heart beat quicken. The coach started to run down the field yelling "McCall's gonna do it again! McCall's gonna do it again!"  
Scott tore off down the down the field running at medium speed and rammed into Jackson. Scott fell to the ground and started to hold his head. People crowd around Jackson so no one noticed Scott, except Stiles who ran over to him.  
I ran over to the 2 of them and immediately helped Stiles drag him to the locker room where Scott fell to the ground, "Scott! Scott!" Stiles frantically yelled.  
"Get away from me!" He roared out. I immediately grabbed Stiles and stood in front of him protectively. I let out a snarl of my own and bared my fangs. Scott didn't take  
that to well cause next thing I knew I was tossed at a wall, cracking it slightly.  
I quickly got up and tackled him, I yelled out,"Stiles! Get out!" I heard him shuffle to the door. I grabbed Scott's head and slammed it on the side of the locker. I heard him growl and he clawed my stomach. Blood came out a little but healed quickly. Scott grabbed me by throat and I did the same and we both applied a lot of pressure.  
Next thing I knew is we were being covered in some form of mist. We let go and went into separate corners, both panting.  
"Stiles?" I heard Scott croak out. "What happened?" I looked over and saw Stiles drop a fire extinguisher on the floor with a 'clank.'  
"You tried to kill me then Kellee went werewolf on you and the both of you tried to choke each other. So Kellee, YOUR A WEREWOLF TO?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Stiles screamed.  
I flinched,"I-I didn't want to scare you, your the closest thing I have to family. I didn't want to scare you away." I said close to tears.  
Stiles facial features softened, he walked over and hugged me tightly. I hugged back with as much pressure.  
"Anyway, Scott, it's anger, it's your pulse rising, it's a trigger." Stiles said after he detached from me.  
"But that's lacrosse, if you haven't noticed, it's a violent game." Scott shot back.  
"It's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field! I'm sorry Scott but you can't play Saturday's game." Stiles said sympathetically.  
"He's right pal, you can't." I agreed while nodding my head.  
"But I'm first line." Scott whined. Poor boy, he just wanted a normal life and look, he got this.  
"Not anymore." Stiles and I both said.

After I got home I ended up going for a run to clear my thoughts. I hated myself for not protecting Scott. I should've been there to save him from the alpha. He could've had a normal life and never had to of known about me. I'm so stupid and careless and can never protect anyone, not even my dad.  
Out of my sudden anger I slammed my fist into a tree and saw a nice sized dent in it. I looked at my fist and saw no marks or anything, just clean skin. I sighed in frustration, I used to cut myself but it would heal straight away. Lizzy was the one who helped me stop, but I still have the urge to do it.  
I sat down next to the tree I punched and sat there for a little. Thinking about how my life used to be before what happened to my family. I could've prevented it if I'd payed closer attention to what was going on around me, if I'd payed attention to the signs they gave me.  
I felt something wet go down my cheek then I realized I was crying. I wiped my tears away and stood up then started to run again. I had no clue where I was running, my legs were just carrying me.  
After half an hour of running full speed I stopped and took a quick break. I inhaled the sweet scent of the forest, the peaceful pine, wood, decaying flesh, the birds chirping.  
Wait! Decaying flesh? Shit! The alpha! Too late, I was tackled by something heavy. I saw the redness of his eyes and instantly punched him square in the jaw. We started to roll around and scratch each other. He finally pinned me down on the floor, my face pressed against the floor and his knees had my hands under them.  
This was so freaking awkward, why do the gods seem to hate me! I kept wiggling around, trying to break free. "Kellee." That was enough to make anyone stop moving, when a friggin alpha says your name, well more growls it out. "Kellee."  
"How do you know my name? And how are you even talking? Your in you wolf form!" I demanded. I may of not been able to see him but I felt his furry knees on my hands.  
He chuckled at me, the bastard. "Half my body is shifted. Only enough so I can talk and not give away my identity. Anyway, you know Scott McCall." I growled, he just hit a sore subject. No one talks about my friends. "I want him in my pack. I also want you Kellee. You're so extraordinary and beautiful." He used his claws to caress my cheek. Cue my shudder of disturbingness.  
"Your gonna make me puke. I'd never join and neither would Scott." I snarled. His claws cut into my cheek making me gasp.  
"I want you Kellee. I will have you! Even if it means I have to kill everybody you love." He growled and then he was gone, just like that. I sat up and looked around and felt tears well up in my eyes.  
I got up and bolt my house. I reached it after a few minutes and locked all the doors and windows. I was video chatting with Stiles and Scott in a few minutes. I changed really fast and washed my face, there was tiny cut on my cheek still but it would heal in a few minutes.  
My computer beeped letting me know I got a video chat request. I opened it and accepted the request, I soon as I did Stiles used a toy gun and shot at me, I rolled my eyes. I bared my fangs at him and he dropped the gun and yelled "Oh my God!" I laughed at him.  
Scott laughed a little to, good to see his change in mood then earlier. "So Jackson's got a dislocated shoulder." Stiles said.  
"Because of me?" Scott asked drearly. This kid just can't catch a break can he?  
"Because he's a tool." Stiles said. I laughed and looked at Scott's screen and saw a figure standing in the corner. I felt my heart drop to think it was the alpha. I immediately ran for Scott's house, he lived close so I'd be there in like, 3 minutes.  
I arrived a little later and saw Derek jumping out of Scott's window and running for the woods. I heard Scott's heartbeat going really fast. I raced after Derek, to see what he did to my best friend.  
I followed his scent to an old, charred house. It was his old house, before it burnt down it was beautiful. Now it's a place full of old memories.  
Now is not the time to remember the past, now is the time to kick Derek's ass. I walked to the door and pushed it open, I sniffed around but Derek's scent was to hard to pinpoint.  
I felt a light brush on my waist, I whipped around but I saw no one there. Derek was going to play a cat and mouse game, great, I was the mouse and he was the cat, toying with me.  
Next thing I knew I was grabbed and pinned on a ash covered by no one other than Derek. He had a signature smirk on,"What'cha doing here Kellee? Or can I call you Little Red Riding Hood?"  
I looked down and realized that I was a red shirt with a red hood attached to it. That's just plain steroism! "Oh just sight seeing. Oh, here's a random question that popped in my head. By chance, do you know what YOU DID TO SCOTT!?" I screamed.  
His stupid smirk stayed on his face, asswipe. "I simply told him he can't play Saturday's game." He said with a shrug.  
"Told or threatened?" I asked sarcastically. Why do the gods seem to challenge me lately.  
"Why ask when you know the answer?" He asked while he used his hand to caress my cheek.  
"Cause I want to annoy your ass." I snapped at his hand. He just smirked more, if that's even possible.  
"You see Lil' Red, I have you pinned on this couch and your defenseless. Is it a good idea too annoy me?" He asked with that annoying nickname.  
"I'm not that defenseless." I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw him off me. "And don't forget, if I'm Lil' Red than you're the the Big. Bad. Wolf." I punctured each word with a step towards his form.  
I kneeled down to his level my face right in front of his. "So what are you going to do wolfie?" I asked.  
He looked me in the eyes and next thing I knew, his lips were are on mine. When we parted I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them, he was gone. I sighed, got up and walked to the door. Then ran as if my life depended on it, which is what it felt like.  
This was one hell of a night and I bet it was only gonna get better by the week.

I sat outside the locker room with Stiles and Lizzy telling them what Scott was saying and how Coach responded. We started to laugh when he asked if he thought Danny our teams goalie was attractive. After Scott came out, me and Lizzy left to go to Adv. English. It passed by quite quickly and we were walking down the hall when Stiles grabbed us both and dragged us to a corner where Scott was.  
"Tell me what there saying!" Stiles said while pointing frantically at his dad, a random officer, and the principal. We barely had 3 seconds before he asked, "What are they saying?"  
Scott and I both shushed him and listened more intently on the conversation. "Curfew because of the recent animal attacks." Scott answered.  
"Unbelievable! My dad's out looking for a wild animal when the real guy who killed the girl is sitting around doing whatever he wants!" Did he mean Derek?  
"Well we can't exactly tell your dad about Derek." Yup, he meant Derek.  
"You know what i can do? Find the other half of the body." Was he serious?!  
"Stiles! Are you serious?" Scott screamed at Stiles retreating figure. Yup, he was dead serious.  
I sighed and was about to walk away with Lizzy when I saw Scott's gaze on Lydia introducing a random lacrosse player to Allison. By the looks of it, he was flirting badly and Scott was hostile looking. All 3 of us walked over, Scott started to talk to Allison while me and Lizzy ran straight for Lydia.  
We pushed the random dude away and I started to rant,"What the hell is your problem with Scott? Uh? He's done nothing to you and you ruin his life!" I practically yelled.  
She scoffed,"He's done nothing to me? He brutally injured my boyfriend during lacrosse because he's an -"  
Lizzy cut her off,"No. Jackass brutally injured himself by ramming into Scott." You go Lizzy.  
She looked a little peeved now, but I could care less. "Just stay out of my personal business ok? This does nothing with you two low class men." She seethed.  
"But it does deal with Scott. So you can take your prada covered business and dove it up you ass! And don't forget your place, junior." I let that come out with ease.  
She looked lost for words, Liz took advantage of that,"Don't forget Lydia, we're seniors, your a junior. We technically are higher class men than you." We both waved girlishly and walked away.  
"That was AWESOME!" We both screamed at each other, giving the other a high five. We were now two happy people.  
_

Apparently Scott went to Derek's house earlier and he thought he smelt blood, so he told Stiles because he thought it was the other half of the body. They called me and told me we were going to dig it up.  
So here we are now, sitting on Stiles jeep waiting for Derek to leave the house. We had been waiting for almost an hour before he came out and got into that sexy ass camaro, then drove away.  
We pulled up and all piled out of the jeep with shovels in hand. The boys started to dig while kept watch. After about half an hour, Scott whined,"This is taking way to long."  
"Just keep digging!" Stiles commanded, eager to get this over with.  
"But what if he comes back?" Scott asked. Apparently he had been thinking while digging.  
"Then we get the hell out of here." Stiles never thinks, so no difference.  
"And what if he catches us?" Scott questioned.  
"I have a plan for that." Sometimes, Stiles is a complete idiot, only sometimes.  
"Which is?" I asked looking at him over my shoulder. I still faced the trees in case sexy comes back.  
"I run one way, Kellee runs another and Scott runs the other. Whoever he catches first, to bad." He said with a shrug.  
"I hate that plan!" Scott whined. This trip is on my nerves today.  
"And Stiles, you realize Scott and I have super speed, he'll catch you faster than us." I pointed out.  
"Whatever." He said and I heard his shovel hit something soft. "Ok, stop, stop!"  
They bent down and started to undo the million knots. "Hurry up!" Scott urged frantically.  
"I'm trying, did he have to tie it in a million knots?" Stiles asked.  
"Here. I'll do it." I unsheathed my claws and cut all the rope. We opened it up to see... A FUCKING WOLF HEAD!  
They jumped out of the hole screaming. "What the hell is that?!" Stiles screamed.  
"It's a wolf head." Scott answered the rhetorical question.  
"Yes. We see that. I thought you said you smelt blood, as in human blood." Stiles clarified.  
"I told you something was different." I must of blocked that information out earlier. "We have to go."  
"Yeah, help me cover this up." Stiles started shoveling dirt in the hole. "Wait, do you see that?" Stiles pointed at a flower. Not any flower, wolfsbane! I zoned out afterwards, only until I saw Stiles pulling it on a rope going in a spiral did I snap out of my trance.  
"Guys." Scott whispers from his position next to the hole. We went over and saw the unexpected. The other half of a girl, and not any girl, Laura Hale, Derek's older sister.  
This is one fucked up night and its only gonna get worse, I can tell.

So what'cha think? Please review, I only had 3 reviews for the past 2 chapters and 2 of them are from the same person. I really feel like you hate my fanfiction. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY!  
And a quick thanks to my ONLY reviewers lizzydiva and BlackCatDemon133 for your kind words. It does suck that your the only one reviewing, but oh well, I'll live. So sit back, relax and start reading. :)

Well, Stiles called his dad a little bit later after Derek came back. He somehow didn't realize the undug hole, seriously, an idiot right there. So anyway, after the police showed up, Stiles and I were standing away from Scott so when the time came, we could talk to Derek in the police cruiser.  
Finally they dragged his hot ass to the car in handcuffs, and I'll admit it, he looked hot that way cause it made him look more of a bad boy. Yum! Wait, off topic. Back to business.  
They finally put him in the back of the car and then Stiles started to walk towards it so I followed. He ran into the passenger side and I the drivers side, completely ignoring Scott's protest. "Ok. Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you." Stiles immediately said as we entered the car.  
Derek just raised his head showing his world famous glare, how freakin original. I fake coughed, "COUGH! BULLSHIT! COUGH!" Stiles punched my shoulder and I rubbed it like it hurt, just to make the weakling feel better.  
"Ok, maybe I am, but that doesn't matter. That girl you killed-" I cut him off.  
"Hold up, we don't know that he killed her ok? So don't go pointing your Cheeto stealing fingers at him." He looked shocked, "Yes, I know you stole my cheetos!" He just waved me off, the bastard, I'll get him later.  
"Anyway. She was a werewolf, she was different kind wasn't she? I mean she could turn into an actual wolf and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?" He asked.  
"Don't know if he killed her dipshit!" I smacked Stiles in the back of the head. I swear I saw a ghost smile hit Derek's face but it was gone as it had appeared.  
"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend that's the problem. When he shifts on the field what do you think their gonna do, huh, keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing but you can," he leaned really close to the metal part of the cage so he was right in front of my face,"And trust me, you'll want to."  
Stiles was then dragged out of the car by his dad so I knew I had limited time,"I don't think you killed her. You're mean and dark, but I see you as nice and sexy as I used to when we were younger. I know you'll be released tonight because there's animal hairs on the body, you aren't an animal, not right now anyway. So I'll try to stop Scott." I quickly.  
He tilted his head slightly,"You are confusing as ever Kellee, you know that? First you help them unbury the body now you're telling me you think I'm innocent," he paused,"and sexy." He smirked while I rolled my eyes.  
"Don't let it get to your head hot shot." Then promptly dragged out of the car by Stiles dad."Hi daddy. How are you?" I asked sweetly.  
"Kellee, I love you but get the hell out of here!" He pushed me away. I saluted and ran to the jeep where Scott and Stiles were waiting for me.  
We drove for awhile while Scott looked up something, I wasn't listening to them. I kept thinking about Derek and how he can't be the killer, he's way to hot to be one. Maybe if he is released, we could "hang" out sometime. I'm pretty sure I'd enjoy it and I'd definitely make him enjoy it. "Kellee!" I was snapped from my thoughts by Stiles. "Did you hear what I asked you?" I just shook my head no. "Of course not. I asked if you knew why Derek used the wolfsbane to bury the girl."  
I sucked in the air, of course I knew why but I'm not going to tell them."No, maybe it's a family trait?" I put out weakly. If they knew what the spiral meant, they would panic freak out, most likely.  
"Yeah, your probably right. Find anything Scott?" Of course he goes straight to Scott after asking me.  
"I can't find anything on wolfsbane being used for burials." He said with a little frustration.  
"Keep looking." He paused. "Maybe its like a ritual or something, like maybe they bury you as a wolf. Or maybe it's like a special skill, you know like something you have to learn."  
"I'll put it on my to-do list, but I need to know how the hell I'm gonna play the game tonight." He said while putting his phone away.  
"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves." Ah Stiles, the only one who would think it's different for a girl.  
"Ok, stop it!" Scott suddenly yelled. Wow, PMS much?  
"Stop what?" Stiles asked. Yeah, my thoughts exactly Stiles. Why did he just yell like that?  
"Stop saying werewolves! Stop enjoying it so much!" He practically screamed. Now I was getting pissy, he needed to shut the fuck up. Did it suddenly get hard to breath on here? I feel sweaty! WTF!  
"Are you ok?" No Stiles I'm not, thanks for asking. If these to idiots looked back here, they'd see me sweating and panting badly. I feel like I'm gonna die!  
"No, I'm not! I'm so far from being ok!" He screamed while leaning against the window. I feel like death already and I just wanna get out of here.  
"You know your gonna have to accept it Scott, sooner or later." He pointed out. My breath became heavier and heavier by the second. I was beyond pissed right now and felt very thirsty. I wonder if I should just take my shirt off and lay on the floor.  
"CAN'T!" He yelled out. Frichnick people, stop yelling, your grating my ear nubs. I love you Monsters vs. Aliens movie. Still hot, thirsty, and pissy. Not a good combo for me.  
"Well you're gonna have to!" Stiles, I love you but please just shut up! I hate you right now, and Scott, I hate both of you, but I love you much!  
"No, I can't breath!" He slammed his hand on the roof making it dent a little. Your fixing it asswipe, not me. I fucking hate this car right now! It started to swerve cause Stiles freaked out and then did that. "Pull over!" Yes please oh please pull the fuck over! I'm gonna hurl.  
"Why? What's happening?" Stiles dumbly asked.  
"Stiles! Pull the fuck over before I shove my foot so far down your throat that you choke to death!" I roared from the back seat. I'm seriously considering killing him right now.  
He swerved a little more but kept driving, ASSHOLE! I'll ask later how my foot tastes. Scott ripped open his bag and pulled up the rope with wolfsbane on it. Explains my anger, hard to breath, and sweating problems. "You kept it!?" Scott screamed.  
"What was I supposed to do with it?" Stiles yelled out. Why must you yell?! We could whisper and hear each other. Or my hands around your necks could work to!  
Scott's eyes turned gold and he yelled,"PULL OVER!" Stiles quickly swerved to the edge of the road and looked at me, my teeth were out so me and Scott really scared him cause the car hadn't even stopped when the boy jumped out of the car with bag in hand. Scott jumped out of the car and I followed, just a different direction. I ran to my house and through the door open and went straight for my dad's old stuff. He was what gave me control, his scent and old pictures gave me happy memories.  
I sorted through the box of his things and pulled out his the picture of a dragon he drew for me when I was 8. He made it for me because I wanted to know how to draw one, I loved the picture cause it was a beautiful gold dragon with blue claws and red eyes. I immediately calmed down seeing it, though tears formed in my eyes. I still couldn't believe I couldn't save him, it was so preventable, but I screwed up and this was my price to pay, have him dead along with the rest of my family. I put that away and pulled out an old football and I felt a tear run my cheek remembering why we used to do with it.  
/FLASHBACK/  
_I was only 8 when my dad got me a new football because we ripped the seams off the old one. We decided to have a competition, who could throw the farthest and who could kick it farther. He kept losing on purpose and it was getting on my nerves._  
_"Daddy!" I whined, "Stop losing on purpose, I want this to be fair!" I stomped my foot on the grass in our backyard._  
_He chuckled his low chuckle and he said,"But it isn't fair, your smaller than me and less powerful punk." That was his nickname for me. I loved it to. I frowned, he noticed and his face lit up with an idea,"How about I give the ball to you and you have to run to the tree line to make a touch down? And I'll give you a 10 second head start and run full speed at you so it's fair." He came up with._  
_I broke out into a smile,"And what do I win daddy? What'll I win?" I asked a little to anxious about that prize. He came with the fun and wacky stuff._  
_He pretended to think,"How about I take you to the carnival opening tomorrow?" There was one of those "On the Go Carnivals" in town and they opened tomorrow and I really wanted to go._  
_I nodded my head fast in agreement, he gave me the ball and started to run away, the tree line wasn't to far and I couldn't probably make it after he counted. I heard him count 7, "You're cheating, your counting fast!" I stopped and yelled._  
_I heard him say 10 and he yelled back,"Then keep running!" His eyes glowed red and he took off at me. I screamed out of excitement and bolted for the trees. I was so close, but he was close to. I reached my hand out and touched the tree and not a second later he grabbed me from behind and lifted me in the air. I squeaked with laughter and he was laughing hard as well. "Well looks like you won punk. Let's get ready for dinner and then get to bed early so we can be the first ones at the carnival. Sound good?" I nodded my head and he gave me a piggy ride home._

/END OF FLASHBACK/

I remember winning a stuffed dinosaur at the carnival and I named it Keith, after my dad. That made him happy, I remember him smiling when I ran over with a huge dinosaur half the size of me.  
I put the football back and took a picture of my arms holding a tiny white puppy in our arms, his eyes not even open. I choked on a sob remembering Bo Bo, that was my puppy. I even remember the first day we found him.

/FLASHBACK/

_I was 14 and my dad and I were running through the woods, just playing around when we heard a sad whimper flow through the air. We immediately ran to where the source was and we saw the most saddest sight ever, a newborn white puppy, a runt no doubt, his eyes not even open. I ran over and held him close to my body, cradling him and giving him my warmth. He just snuggled closer to me, and I knew he was my puppy, forever._  
_My dad came over and took a whiff of him,"Looks like a german shepard mixed with a miniature siberian husky. He's only 4 days old and I'm guessing his mom left him out here cause he's a runt. " He said with a sad sigh._  
_"We're gonna take him in. Right dad? He's defenseless and barely a week old. We have to take him." I was close to crying, I didn't want this poor pup to die. My dad was silent for a moment and finally nodded his head yes. I broke a grin and yelled,"Thank You!" The puppy squirmed in my arms and turned on his side so his face was buried in my stomach._  
_"I'll have to explain this to your mother and we need to name him. I though for a few moments and the name popped in my head._  
_"His name is Bo Bo." I smiled down at the puppy in my arms. He licked my hand when I pet the side of his head, then ever so slowly, his eyes opened and I saw the most beautiful chocolate brown. I already knew I loved this puppy and I guess he loves me cause he just snuggled deeper into my stomach. My dad smiled and we went back to the house._

/END OF FLASHBACK/

Bo became a Blondie dog later in life, but that time with him was short lived. My dog ran away when my dad was killed, I know that for a fact. He ran away last year believe it or not, but I haven't lost hope yet because I know I'll find him. I let a tear fall down my cheek and then I layed on my dad's old bed with the picture in hand. I fell asleep after awhile and woke up a couple hours later to see the time was 7:45. I panicked knowing that gave me less time to talk Scott out of playing the game.  
I called Lizzy so she could come to the game with me. I had to stop Scott from playing and that meant a little extra persuasion from Lizzy, she is very stubborn to win a fight with. Lizzy arrived 10 minutes later on her motorcycle, then we had disagreement with which vehicle were taking, I wanted my car, she wanted the bike. After another 10 minutes of arguing we finally took the bike (told you, stubborn!).  
We reached the school and I heard the coach yelling at the players. Liz and I argued so much to the point we were to late to stop him, damn, we should've took the car right away. We ran to the field and saw Jackson score a point for the team. I looked to the bleachers and saw Lydia and Allison holding a poster that said 'WE LUV JACKSON!' on it. Oh this was gonna end badly.  
I heard Scott's heart rate increase and he took off running after the ball. Score after score he made, and at one point the opposing team gave us the ball. Guess they got scared and just threw it to him, pussies. He scored the last shot of the game and then ran to the locker room with Allison hot on his heels. Me and Lizzy tried to get over there but we're being pulled in with the crowd.  
Lizzy and I decided to wait for people to leave to get to the locker room cause there was no way in hell were getting out of here. Finally the field was empty, except Jackson was on the field and he picked up a glove, Scott's glove to be exact. "Hey Jackson. Shouldn't you be with Lydia?" I asked catching his attention. He glared at me then his eyes were looking at the other side of the field. Lizzy slapped my arm and pointed to a figure by the trees, and that figure was Derek. "Told you would get out of jail tonight." I said in a regular voice knowing he'd here me.  
"You also said you'd stop Scott from playing." I heard his voice drift back to me.  
"No, I said I'd try, but I arrived to late." I snapped back at him.  
"Whatever, what wasn't supposed to happen did happen, and I can't change it. Bye." Was the response I got.  
"See ya sexy." I said back, then me and Lizzy walked to the bike, hopped on and took off. This night was eventful.  
_

What'cha think? Don't worry, Bo Bo isn't dead and he may come back to her in the next chapter. I don't know. REVIEW! REVIEW! :D


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY!

"So you killed her?" Stiles asked as me, Lizzy, Scott, and him walked through the double doors at the school. Apparently Scottie here had dream where he killed Allison on a bus at the school.  
"I don't know. I just woke up, I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breath. I never had a dream where I woke up like that before."  
"Really? I have, usually ends little differently." Stiles said. Holy shit, Stiles, never tell us that personal information ever again!  
"A, I meant that I never had a dream that real before and B, I speak for all of us, never give us that much detail about you in bed again!" He said.  
"Ya Stiles, NEVER!" Me and Lizzy both said at the same time, we high fived for our awesomeness. See, just like sisters, we have a connection.  
"Noted." He paused,"Let me take guess here though-" He was cut off by Scott whose heart sounded ready to fall out of his rib cage and beat its sad tune on the floor.  
"No, I already know. You think it does something with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out." He said deflated.  
"No, of course not." Stiles said,"Yeah that's totally it." Me and Lizzy punched him in the shoulder, Scott looked close to hysterics."Hey, it's gonna be fine alright, personally I think your handling this pretty freaking amazingly. Ya know it's not like there's a 'Lycanthropy for beginners class' you can take."  
I nodded my head and Lizzy said,"He's right. Your actually in good control. And there is no class." She lightly patted his back. He smiled shyly at her.  
"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." He said while walking for the double doors leading to the bus pit.  
"Who? Kellee? She isn't good at teaching, trust me, she had to teach me geometry once and got mad since I wasn't understanding it, then ripped my paper in half then left." He said with a sad smile.  
"Definatly not Kellee." Well I understand where your coming from but it still hurts Scott.  
"Who? DEREK!?" Stiles smacked the back of Scott's head, "Did you forget the part where we tossed him in jail?" He yelled loudly getting a few strange looks.  
"I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it just felt so real." He said looking at his feet.  
"How real?" Me, Lizzy, and Stiles asked all together. Weird, it's like we all have a connection. Eew! Connection with Stiles sounds wrong.  
"Like it actually happened." We pushed open the doors to reveal a bloody, broken doored bus.  
"I think it did happen!" We all yelled once again together. I'm telling you, it's this day! And after we said that, Scott was off in a search for Allison. Apparently Scott had texted Allison and she wasn't answering them, so we're helping him look for her. We'd ran down 3 halls, no luck, Scott's heart was off charts, he was turning his head so much that it could've rolled off his shoulders and be was breathing so hard you think he lost a lung. He finally stopped, leaned against a locker and punched it so hard that it fell off the hinges.  
"That's Jackson's locker." Lizzy whispered to me, we busted into a fit a giggles. Then we heard books dropping on the ground so of course, we turned to the source of the noise and saw Scott and a undead nor even hurt Allison. Well that was a relief, but who was it that was in the bus with Scott?  
"Attention Students this is your principal." No der Sherlock. "I know your all wondering about the incident that occurred last night on one of our buses, while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you." Well fucking slipper bottoms! We looked at Jackson's broken locker to see the one who shall not be named trying to fix it. Me and Lizzy started to laugh really hard, Jackson turned to us and glared. Not as hot as Derek's nor will it ever be.  
"What are you laughing at asswipes?" He asked in a snarky tone.  
"Just the fact that your trying to fix a overly dented locker with no hope of being fixed." I laughed out. We clutched our side's because they hurt way to much. The final bell rang and we ran to our Advanced Technology Class, we have every class together and we have lunch Scott and Stiles.  
As we came in one minute late, Mr. Winswerth started yelling at us saying next time we're late we'll get a detention. Sure, whatever, like I'd actually attend it. Then when we sat down and copied notes down for the upcoming test, the kid I don't like (I have a lot of those actually) screamed out, "Hey, they found something!" We all rushed over to the window to see a bloodied up man on a gurney being pulled to the ambulance. He jumped out of the gurney and started to scream, we all jumped back out of surprise.  
"Oh god! Scott did that." It wasn't a question, it was statement. I'd never in all my life seen a newborn werewolf do that, and I've seen quite a few wolves in my time.

Mr. Winswerth held us after class to tell us how we can't be late again so he made us late for lunch, again. We ran to our lockers, put our crap away and ran to lunch. Thank god no one sits with us. It's only me, Lizzy, Scott and Stiles.  
Yeah, this is real a suprise, literally everyone popular is at our table, and all the seats were filled. Dick BISCUITS! Why does everyone want to annoy me today?! I huffed and Lizzy groaned, we'd have to settle with the damn stairs. So we grabbed our food and walked to the deserted staircase. We talked about homework and all that boring shit, it did become less boring when hottie (A.K.A: Derek Hale) walked in the doors and straight for us.  
"Kellee, Lizzy." He nodded at us but was staring at me the most. "What are you to doing by chance?" He asked. Why does the hot one ask?  
"Eating lunch, on the stairs, at school, talking about stuff." Lizzy said in a 'duh' voice.  
Derek rolled his eyes,"Wanna ditch? I need your help with the alpha. We need to track him." He said. Was the hot one asking us to go on a date. Lizzy and I looked at each other, then bolted for the door of the school to get to my car. "Whoa! Whoa! Where are you going?"  
"Going to my invincibility. We'll follow you." I said while twirling the keys on my finger. He nodded his head, then went for that beautiful, yummy camaro! Sexy car for a sexy man, seems legit enough. We got in the car and started to drive in silence.  
That silence didn't last long because Liz asked me millions upon millions of questions,"Do you think we'll get got ditching? Do you think we should ditch? I've never ditched before. What if I get in trouble?" What the flagnard, why ask this crap.  
"Liz, calm down! It's gonna be ok, your not gonna get in trouble. I've ditched and never been caught. So you'll be fine." I said in a reassuring tone.  
"But do you think it's right to ditch school?" She asked while pointing the direction of the school. I rolled my eyes at the girl, she was stubborn all right.  
"We're gonna find try to stop the alpha and save people, don't ya think that's more important than school?" I asked while turning the steering wheel right.  
"Good point." Was all she said then more silence, so I turned on my iPod and put the song 'Criminal' on by Brittany Spears. We started to sing along with it and we actually did really good. After the song ended, we saw Derek park his camaro by his house, so I parked the car next to his. We got out and walked over to him.  
"Ok. We need to split up." Derek said, but then I burst out laughing and he gave me a questioning look. I held my finger up while I controlled my laughter.  
"Sorry there Scooby, but isn't Fred supposed to say that?" I asked. He just frowned and Lizzy joined me in laughing. "Ok. Continue."  
He rolled his eyes and just kept talking, "As I was saying, we'll go in different directions to cover more ground. Kellee, go west, Lizzy east, and I'll go south. Any questions?" He asked.  
"Yeah. How idiotic are you?" He gave me a glare. "Lizzy isn't like us. She can get killed. You bring her with you." I stated sternly. He just frowned, not liking the idea of bringing Lizzy with him. "Bring her with or I swear to god I'll leave your werewolf ass to do this by yourself." He sighed and nodded his head. He grabbed Lizzy's arm and walked away.  
I ran for awhile, trying to pick up any scent but came up with nothing. I stopped for a break and started a small walk. I was walking for a good 10 minutes when I smelt that scent of rotten flesh and blood. "The alpha!" I said aloud. I heard a growl that sounded like a chuckle.  
"Good job Kellee. You did find me, but you're alone." His voice echoed around the trees. Damn, why is this forest so thick!?  
"Why do you want me so badly?" I asked randomly thinking back from our last encounter. "Why not have someone else?"  
"You've always been the prize. I always had my eye on you, you're so powerful Kellee. You're so beautiful, so strong headed. You're a leader, you deserve a pack." His voice taunted me.  
"You don't even know anything about me!" I snarled out, turning in circles trying to find the source of this voice.  
"Oh yes I do. I know everything about you. Like why you hang out with Lizzy, because she had witch blood in her." I felt my blood boil.  
"She's not apart of this! Leave her out of this!" I growled. I was getting ready to release a lot of anger on something, and I'm hoping that something is the alpha.  
"I also know what happened to your family. How their all dead. How your father is dead." My blood ran cold, my skin paled, and my heart stopped.  
"H-how do y-you know that?" I stuttered out. No one but Lizzy knows what happened.  
"I think it was right what your mother did to your father. I'm glad he's gone, because you wouldn't be who you are today. You're mother did a good job." Tears formed in my eyes. I started to shake badly, I was having a panic attack.  
"No." I whispered out, he was lying. Trying to get to me, and it was working. The shaking got worse.  
"Yes!" The voice was right behind me, before I could turn around, I was thrown in the air and landed on a tree. "You're mother killed your pathetic father! He was a stupid excuse of an alpha!" Tears poured from my eyes. "You have limited time, join me soon or I'll kill the people you hold close. Just like how your mother did." With that he took his claws and dragged them my stomach, tearing flesh and all.  
Then he was gone! I started to scream, not out of physical pain, but mental pain, the memories of what my mom did to us coming back. My screams echoed around the forest for a long time. Finally I stopped and just layed there, refusing to heal myself. I let the blood come out of my body, I didn't deserve to live, I might as well kill myself.

DEREK'S POV:

We'd been walking for awhile, Lizzy stayed quiet thank god! I'm not a people person, like Kellee. My thoughts went to Kellee and wondering if she was ok, what if she found the alpha but couldn't contact me? She'll be fine, she's strong, she can take of herself.  
"When are we going to regroup?" I heard Lizzy's voice from behind me.  
"Why do you ask?" I asked with an annoyed groan. I felt her glare on the back of my head.  
"I've got a bad feeling, and not about myself. About Kellee." My head snapped in her direction. I opened my mouth to say something when a blood curling scream filled the air and echoed. "Oh my God! Kellee!" Lizzy took off running back the way we came. The scream didn't stop so we just followed it. We'd ran for 5 minutes when they stopped, my heart sped up. What if we were to late?!  
We came out a clearing saw Kellee, laying there in a pool of blood, but there was no scratches on her. Maybe there was but they healed? I don't know but what I do know is she was hurt and laying there. "Kellee!" Lizzy ran over to her and held her in her arms.  
"I'm fine Liz." I heard Kellee's voice croak out."Just a bad encounter with someone who is mean and apparently knows everything about me." I gave a curious look at her from where I was standing.  
"What do you mean? Wait do you mean... about the past?" Lizzy asked. What did Lizzy known that I didn't. Usually it's the other way around.  
"He knew Lizzy! He knew how they're all gone! How she killed them all!" Kellee's sobs were heard. I have a feeling, the Kellee I knew years ago, is a lot more different now.  
"Shh. Kellee, it's ok. It's ok. He was using it against you to make you weak. Shh." I saw Lizzy stroking Kellee's hair in a sisterly fashion. I decided I'd make myself more open now, because the alpha was still out here, and he hurt Kellee.  
"Kellee." I said. Her head looked my direction. Her eyes were glossy from all the tears, but they still looked beautiful. Wait, stop that! You're not supposed to have feelings towards her. "Are you ok?" I asked, worry laced in my voice. Well so much for not having feelings.  
She nodded her head and wiped the last tear on her face and stood up. When she did, I saw claw marks down her shirt, and blood on her skin, so the alpha must of scratched her. I felt anger take over my body, but I had to control it, I sucked in a huge breath and let it out. Kellee stood up with Lizzy's help, and I noticed how her hair fell down to her waist in natural waves, it was really beautiful. I shook that though out of my head as fast as it came in.  
"I'm gonna take Lizzy home. I'll see you later." She said then her and Lizzy walked away. I signed and then ran to my car, I was gonna get out of here. I saw Kellee's car and got in mine and drove away. I hated the alpha right now, more than ever.

KELLEE'S POV:

When I got home I went and took a shower, I needed to wash the blood off, and more importantly, the memories. I hated myself for not protecting my family, it was all my fault, people would tell me it wasn't, but it really was. After I finished my shower I put on a pair of black running shorts and a tight grey tank top. I sat on my bed reading a book on hieroglyphs, I'm a very big reader. I had finished Chapter 3 when my window was thrust open and Derek climbed in.  
"Ya know there is a thing called a door and using it is less stalkerish than climbing in a window." I said while pointing downstairs, not looking from my book. I felt my bed shift on the side so I looked over and Derek was really close to my face, his eyes were soft and his lips were opened partially. We were a good 4 inches apart, which made me want to kiss him for a strange reason.  
Then he ruined it with a dumbass question. "What happened in the forest today?" Oh course he comes over to ask this, why can't he come over for tea or coffee or something normal!  
"Something I'm not willing to explain to you." I told him sternly. I was not going to tell him my past.  
"You said that he knew he how they're all gone, how she killed them. What was that about?" He asked once again, but his voice was soft, it was hard for me not to tell him.  
"All I'm going to say is that something happened to my family. And I could've stopped it from happening." I said and a tear ran down my cheek, I looked away from him. But I felt to fingers grab my chin and lead my head to his soft green/hazel eyes. He used his thumb and wiped my tear away and then slowly pressed his lips to mine. It was soft, but soon turned to a much faster and harder pace, his tounge licked my bottom lip for entrance and I gave it to him. Our tounges seemed to be battling for the dominance, he won. He slid his hands down my arms and pulled me closer to him. Breathing came harder to do, so we split apart, but we were still close to each other. He kissed me again with more passion and the same roughness and did I like it. His hand reached for the hem of my shirt and started to lift it slowly.  
"Well I'm not a vampire but I feel like one! Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun-light! My hands are always, bodies always aching and the dark is when I feed!" That was Scott's ringtone "I'm not a vampire!" By black veil brides. Nice timing Scottie. I got out of Derek's embrace to get my phone.  
"What!?" I snapped in the phone, quite annoyed by the thought of when I'm done I'm gonna turn around and not see Derek.  
"I went and saw Mr. Myers." So I'm guessing the guy he attacked. "He freaked out and started to grab on to me and my mom came in ans pried him off of me. I'm gonna see Derek now. Wanted you to know. Bye." He hung up, just like that. Why?!  
I turned around and was surprised to see Derek still sitting there. I raised an eyebrow. "So Scott's going to your house to see you. And I'm going with you." I told him.  
He nodded his head, then said, "If you're coming with, you're changing the shirt, and the shorts." I smirked, I was gonna have fun with this.  
"Why? Show to much skin Derek?" I asked while purposely pointing at my chest, which since the shirt was low cutted showed a lot of cleavage. His eyes were purposely looking down at my book. "Fine I'll change." I took my shirt off right there, in front of him and turned around to look through my drawer. I felt his gaze on me, I smirked and took off my shorts and immediately heard his heart speed up. I put a plain black shirt on and a pair of dark purple skinny jeans with my famous black boots.  
I grabbed my black jacket and phone, turned around to see him still staring at me. I cleared my throat snapping out of his trance. He nodded his head, got off my my bed, walked to the window and jumped. I walked to the window and front flipped landing on my feet gracefully, I smiled at his expression and walked to his car.

I sat on his old bed while he stared out the window, it been like this since we arrived. All silent and awkward since the 'kiss' we shared earlier. I heard tires screech in front of the house, I walked to window and looked too see a police officer. Of course they send someone to inspect the house, I heard the dog barking in the car and decided to make it angry. I flashed my eyes (I'm not gonna tell the color yet) making it start to slam into the window. I guess Derek did the same cause it started to try and squeeze it's way between the crack in the window. The officer got scared and ran back to the car then sped off.  
We saw Scott, "I know you can here me. I need your help." We looked at each other than practically ran to the door downstairs, once we reached it, we walked out all casually."Really Kellee? Your here with him?" I shrugged. "Anyway, I know I was part of getting you arrested and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters, also don't know what happened to you're sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about someone, someone else got hurt and turns out that part of the dream may of actually happened."  
"You think you attacked the driver?" Somehow I don't think that was a question, but more of a statement.  
"Did you see what I did last night?" Scott asked back. Wow, what is this, 20 questions.  
"No." Was Derek's bland and unhelpful answer. Applause to you Derek, clapping loudly here.  
"Will you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" Scott asked.  
"Yes." Derek replied. Scott's hear rate picked up slightly, showing panic a little on his face.  
"Can I kill someone?" He asked. Why ask these again? Just because you think you attacked Myers. Why come to Derek and not me.  
"Yes." Another short answer from none other than Derek Hale.  
"Am I gonna kill someone?" His heart rate was very fast and was probably able to be heard by humans on how loud it was.  
"Probably." Damn Derek, on a roll today with those short answers.  
"Way to be frank there Derek." I said in a low whisper voice. I felt him glare in my direction and smirked with victory.  
"Look, I can show you how to remember, I can show you how to control the shift even on the full moon, but it's not gonna come for free." I rolled my eyes at the last bit.  
"What do you want?" Scott croaked out from his spot on the pillar.  
"You'll find out. But for now in gonna give you what you want. Go back to bus, go inside and see it, feel it, let your senses, sight, smell touch remember for you."  
"That's it? Just go back?" Scott asked. Scott you got your answer, now scram.  
"Do you wanna know what happened?" Derek retorted. Nice one Hale, nice one.  
"I just wanna know if I hurt him." Lies Scott, lies! You want to know if you'll hurt Allison.  
"No you don't, you want to know if you'll hurt her." Took the words right out of my head Derek. Scott left after that and Derek walked to the car to take me home. About half way there, a blond dog came running in the street, Derek hit the brakes, the car inches away from the dog. I lurched forward and then backward, I looked at the dog and he looked so familiar. I got out of the car and walked up to it.  
"Bo?" I called out. His head looked up at me, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. It was Bo! I kneeled down and held my arms open. "Bo!" He ran over to me and jumped in my arms. He ran away and came back. Tears brimmed my eyes as I snuggled closer to Bo Bo, listening to his soft heartbeat. I felt him lucky cheek and I pulled then kissed his forehead. "Come on Bo Bo, let's go home." He barked in response and ran for the open door of the camaro.  
"Hell no!" Derek yelled out as Bo got in the back. "No dogs in the car!" He said sternly. Bo growled at him  
"Derek. This was my dog from a long time ago, he ran away and now I found him. If you don't start the car right now, I will rip your testicles off and shove them down your throat." I threatened. The car was immediately turned on and speeding down the street to my house. When we reached it, I opened the car door and Bo ran to the house door waiting to be let in. I thanked Derek and closed the door and let Bo in. Finally I had my baby back, no one would take him from me.

What'cha think? I told you Bo was gonna come back. REVIEW PEOPLE! :D 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY! AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN SOONER. :(  
_

I sat with Bo and Lizzy (I called her straight away when I got home) on my bed listening to my meditating music while Bo took a small nap. We were chanting, trying to balance our energy levels to become one huge energy ball. We were doing good until Bo started to bark and loud noises were heard from outside my window. "Ow! Stiles, get off of my neck- and my eye!" That was Scott's voice, and apparently Stiles was here as well. Then a continuous knocking on my window was what really got Bo ticked off cause that dog was off my bed and by the window in seconds, barking his head off. The knocking stopped and I heard something hit the ground, guessing Stiles fell off of Scott.  
I walked over to the window and opened it, Bo popped his head out and started to bark at Scott and Stiles. I patted his head and he stopped barking, then nuzzled into my hand, licking it. "What you 2 want?" I called, directing my attention to the idiots below me.  
"Since when did you get a dog!?" Stiles yelled back, causing Bo to slightly growl. I scratched behind his ear making him stick his tounge out.  
"Since he ran away and came back to me. Now, why are you here?" I asked again, I heard Lizzy come over to the window and saw her stick her head out as well.  
"Lizzy is here to? Great." Stiles sarcastically said. Lizzy threw an empty can of 'Peace Tea' at him. "Hey! No need to open fire sargent! Anyway, we're going to the bus, you wanna come?" I thought for a moment.  
"Only if Bo Bo and Lizzy get to come." I said back. He groaned but nodded his head yes. I put my boots on, Lizzy put hers on and Bo grabbed his chew toy. We ran downstairs together, we walked out the door and for the jeep, Bo didn't need a leash since he never ran away from me, he ran away from my mother. Bo Bo jumped in the back of jeep then me and Lizzy climbed in.  
"Ok. You're mutt-" Stiles got out but me and Bo growled at him. "I mean cute puppy, you're puppy better not drool or pee in the jeep got it?" Bo growled, but I put my hand on his back and started to scratch it a little.  
"Yes, and Stiles, you better never call Bo Bo a mutt again or I'll slit your throat and feed it to the alpha. Got it?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. Stiles nodded his head quickly and then sped off down the street. We finally reached the school, when we got out of the car, Bo jumped out and trotted right next to me. Stiles and Scott started there way to the fence.  
"No! Only me!" Scott said while Stiles still walked to the fence.  
"Why am I the guy who always keeping watch?!" Stiles asked and started to climb the the fence.  
Scott pulled him back down. "Since Kellee will be occupied by her dog and same with Lizzy, you can warn me!" He yelled out.  
"Ok, why does it feel like your Batman and I'm Robin? I don't wanna be Robin all the time!" Stiles questioned sharply.  
"Wait? Who are me and Lizzy?" I asked while pointing between us.  
"Your Batgirl and she's Catwoman." He stated with a small wave, attention still on Scott.  
"Then this friendship will never work out." I stated jokingly, Lizzy punched my shoulder.  
"No one's Batman, Robin, Batgirl or Catwoman any of the time!" Scott exclaimed.  
Stiles' shoulders dropped, "Not even some of the time?" He asked deflated.  
"Just keep watch!" Scott growled out. Stiles stomped away to the jeep with us all in pursuit. We got in the back, Bo squeaking his chew toy happily.  
"I think you'd make a great Batman, Stiles." Lizzy said while putting a hand in his . He smiled, then me and Lizzy started to play rock, paper, scissors and Stiles decided he'd play to. We started to make bets with random objects, Stiles even bet his shoe. We were laughing when Bo started to bark and we looked over to see lights pointing at the bus. Stiles started to honk the horn a million times and we finally saw Scott come running out and doing a front flip over the fence, cool but unnecessary.  
We hit the gas when he got in the car and got out of there like a bat out of hell. "Did it work? Did you remember?" Stiles asked loudly like we were blasting music in the car and he was trying to speak over it.  
"Yeah, I was there last night, but the blood, none of it was mine." He yelled like Stiles was. Why do we yell in this small friggin box of a car?!  
"So you did attack him?" Me and Lizzy thumped him in the head and Bo Bo barked at him, see even the dog thinks he's and idiot.  
"No! I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine, they were Derek's." I smacked Scott in the head this time.  
"Why do you blame all this shit on Derek!? He's done nothing to you!" I yelled at him.  
He ignored me, so did Stiles. "What about the driver?" He asked.  
"I think I was actually trying to protect him." He said with a slight rise of hope crossing his face.  
"Wait! What!? Why would Derek remind you that he attacked the driver?" Stiles yelled. I kicked his seat really hard and Bo growled lowly.  
"That's what I don't get!" Scott whined.  
"It's got be a pack thing." Stiles said. What does he mean, pack thing?  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked. Apparently I wasn't the only one who got confused.  
"It's like an initiation. You kill together." Um... Stiles I love you but you are a idiot!  
"Cause ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience." Scott said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at the brunette.  
"Yeah but you didn't do it, which means you're not a killer, it also means-" He didn't finish his statement.  
"I can go out with Allison." He said with a dopy grin on his face.  
"I was gonna say it means you won't kill me." Stiles said with a deflated look and yet annoyance was in his voice.  
"Oh yeah, that to." Scott said. I rolled my eyes at how much this boy only cared about Allison.  
_

I sat on my bed reading "The Ghostgirl" when Bo started to bark at the roof. I rolled my eyes thinking it was Scott. "Scott! I told you I'm not gonna let you borrow my car for your date!" I called out.  
But the response I got was not Scott. "Well that's good cause I didn't wanna use it." I whipped to my window and saw Derek on my roof.  
"What do I owe the pleasure of Mr. Hale?" I asked while leaning out my window backwards, looking up at him.  
"Was wondering if you want to... um... ya know, hang out a little." He said sheepishly.  
I looked at him curiously then chuckled. "Sure. Give me 5 minutes." I shut the window and walked to my closet to put my black jeans and white t-shirt with black skeleton hands on the breasts. I put my boots on, grabbed my keys and walked to the window then jumped down from it.  
"Ya know those skeleton hands make a guy stare at them." I heard Derek's voice waft to me. I rolled my eyes at his statement.  
"You like it cause it gives you an excuse to look at my boobs." I said with a cocky tone. I saw him sitting on the hood of the camaro, so I walked over and sat next to him. "So what'cha wanna do?" I asked him.  
"Well, I need to get gas so that's a start and then we can go get food or something." He said with a shrug. I nodded and we got in the car. It was pretty silent and kinda of awkward, probably cause of the actions we were doing earlier. We finally reached the gas station and I stayed in the car. When 2 SUV' s pulled up. I stayed still because if I moved they would see me through the tinted widows.  
I saw Chris Argent get out of the car and 2 other dudes come out of the other. "Nice ride. Black cars though, very hard to take care of. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance." Dickhead needs to shut up! Derek's car is more clean and hot than yours will ever be. "If you have something nice you wanna take care of it right? Personally, I take very good care of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" Oh low blow man, low blow. I saw Derek's hands clench at his side's, so I quickly did the spell to talk to him and only he can hear it.  
"Derek. Calm down. They want you to get mad and expose yourself. They will kill you. Just listen to my voice and calm down." I said soothingly to his mind. I saw his hands unclench, it was all good. "Good job." I said.  
"There you go. Nice you can see out of your windshield now. See how much it makes everything much clearer." He walked away and I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out. But, I guess I should've kept holding the bitch in cause Derek had to use a sarcastic mark.  
"You forgot to check the oil." I literally face palmed myself. This was not gonna end well.  
"Check the man's oil." Chris said. Then one of his thugs came over and bashed the driver side window, making glass come all over me, impale my cheek and other parts of my body. He looked at me and just smiled  
"Looks good to me. Sorry for getting glass on ya hottie." I just stared at him, the asswipe. I was shaking slightly and I felt a growl rising in my chest. He walked away and I let another breath I didn't know I was holding in out.  
"Drive safely." Chris said, it sounded more menacing than anything. They got in there cars and drove away, I flipped then off with the hand with less glass pieces in it. Derek quickly opened the passenger door.  
"You ok?" He asked, worry laced in his voice, it made my spine tingle and heart to skip a piece.  
"Yeah. Only a few pieces on the skin." I said and stood up from the car, making a river of glass come off of me. I pulled the one out of my cheek and it hurt but healed quickly. I looked down at my wrist and saw a piece in it.  
My heart raced while a memory came to me, the one where I used to cut myself and how tempting it would be to go back. "Kellee!" I looked at Derek who was looking at me with a frown. "What's wrong?" He asked sincerely  
"Nothing. I just can't pull this out, will you?" I asked. He nodded and took my hand between his soft hands. He pulled it out and rubbed his thumb over it, I shivered slightly, and I saw smirk come on his face. "Thanks." While taking my hand out of his soft touch.  
"Sorry. I didn't know that was gonna happen." He said while brushing glass off of the seats. I rolled my eyes.  
"How could you? It's not like you can see the future." I told him sternly. Then I added. "Can you? Cause that would be awesome and make you 100 times hotter!"  
He laughed, and not the sarcastic kind, the real kind. "Get in the car. We have to visit the hospital." So I got in the car and we did drive to hospital.  
We got out and I followed him up to a room, when the door opened I saw the bus driver and I inhaled a sharp breath, like someone making me swallow a bucket of glass. "What the hell are we doing here?!" I exclaimed.  
He ignored me and started to order the driver to open his eyes. I rolled my own eyes and walked to the window, I opened it and dropped down, I was going home. I was now beyond pissed that he took me here. When I hit the ground I was off in a second, not leaving a trace I was ever there.  
I made it home in 6 minutes maybe, but all I knew was I was gonna take a shower then go to bed. I climbed up the stairs into my room, where Bo Bo proceeded to jump at me and lick me like I was a bone. I giggled and started to rub his head. I heard my phone ring, it was Stiles. Why wouldn't it be?  
"Hey." I said when I picked up. "Wassup?"  
"Hey. Bad news, the driver succumbed to his wounds. He's dead." My heart about stopped, I left Derek with the driver, and then he died after I left. So maybe Scott and Stiles were right, Derek is a killer.  
I roared with anger and threw my phone at the wall, cracking it into pieces, Bo hid under my bed. I jumped out my window and raced to Derek's house. I heard Scott in there already, they were arguing about how Derek did and didn't kill the driver. I ran straight through the door in time to see Derek pounce on Scott. I kicked him off and he looked up at me with suprise and he looked hurt to. I could give less of a damn now.  
Scott grabbed him and threw him into the wall. He got up and said, "That was cute." He started to shift.  
"Not as cute as my foot down your throat!" I roared out. Only my teeth changed into canines, I stayed in my human form. He roared at us and we both attacked, he seemed to only go for Scott, not me, sure he'd swat me away, but he never scratched me. He started to bang Scott on the floor and I got pissed, I threw my body weight into him, sending him crashing into the floor. Scott got up and was in his human form, Derek transformed into human to but never looked at me.  
"I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault and it's not mine." Derek said while still not looking t me.  
"This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life!" Scott screamed.  
"No I didn't." Derek growled out. I rolled my eyes, this was ridiculous.  
"You're the one that bit me." Scott mumbled out. I think it's time I stepped in.  
"No he's not." I said as Derek said, "No I'm not." I still felt hatred in my body right now.  
"What?! You knew about this?" He yelled at me. I shrugged in response.  
"I'm not the the one who bit you." Scott touched the scratch on his chest and fell on the couch. Poor boy. Must feel so confused.  
"There's another?" Scott asked meekly, as if he was about to cry.  
"It's called an alpha. The most dangerous of our kind." I said with a scowl, thinking of the bastard.  
"You and I, we're beta. This thing, is more powerful, more animal of any of us. My sister came here looking for him, now I'm trying to find him, but I don't think I do it without you, or Kellee." He said definitely.  
"Why me?" Scott asked in a deep voice, that made you wonder if be was changing again.  
"Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. It's you Scott, you're the one he wants." Derek said huskily, which made me shiver, he was still hot when I was mad at him.  
Scott left after that and I started to leave when Derek tugged in my arm. I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but my strength was gone. I was still pissed with him. "Kellee." Hi a tone was soft and it was hard not to look. "Look at me."  
I looked at him and his look broke my wall of stubbornness, it was so soft that my heart melted. I grabbed his neck and pressed my lips to his. It was quick, but he let my arm go, that's when I ran.  
I ran into the forest and finally sat down on a tree stump. Tired of everyone's bullshit for one day. I heard leaves crunching and said,"Derek, go away." But I got a growl chuckle. "Seriously dude!? Can't you just call instead of meeting me in the forest?!" I yelled out. "I'm gonna start calling you Big Foot. It suits you furry ass."  
"Sarcasm makes you even more attractive to me, Kellee." I rolled my eyes.  
He came out of the tree clearing. He had beady red eyes, and looked like an over grown, mutated wolf. "What do you want now Big Foot? Have nothing else better to do except torture me?"  
"Just wanted to remind you of my offer Kellee. And how I'll start killing people soon." With that he vanished. I sighed, got up and walked home. This week just kept getting better and better.

REVIEW! REVIEW! :D 


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S** NOTE:

Hey guys. I know I have updated much recently. But I wanted to say that you should tell your 'Teen Wolf ' buddies about my story and I really would like more reviews. At least 5 reviews would be nice. So review it up people!

**Also!**** I'd like to say I want to add a new character in my story, so if you want to be that character, leave a review with the name you want. I will take the first person. And** _**lizzydiva**_ **you don't count since your already in my story. The person I choose will be a cousin of Lizzy's who isn't a witch but a faerie who falls in love with Isaac. Good luck. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY!  
_

It was probably about 1:30 in the friggin morning when I was awoke from my slumber. By who? Derek to the fucking Hale. "Ok. You might have a nightmare, but don't bother me about it." Was the first that popped out of my mouth.

"What? Nightmare? Ok, just shut up." I smacked him for saying that. He just growled lowly. Bo Bo popped his head from under my sheet and barked, making him fall off the bed. I giggled. "I need your help." He said from the floor.

"With getting off the floor?" I asked sarcastically. I groaned and got out of the bed.

"No. Tracking the alpha. I got a lead." I groaned really loud this time.

"You woke me up at almost 2 in the morning with this bullshit? Fuck this, I'm going to bed." I turned to go back in bed but his arms were around my waist and I yelped. Bo ran over and bit his leg. He just showed his eyes and Bo released but started to bark.

"Any way to shut him up?" He asked.

"Put me down." I said. He did, and no barking came from Bo. "Now. Why can't you bother Scott? I hate the alpha." I whined.

"Scott is inexperienced. He could die. You are tougher. So come on. Get dressed." I groaned but still did what he said. In 15 minutes we were running near what looked like a bunch of abandoned warehouses.

I heard gun shots. And a faint yell. I saw Derek lean down and rub his fingers in something, blood. We heard a growl and our heads snapped in the direction of it. There he was, the alpha. It climbed on the roof and we ran after it. I flipped to the roof and Derek jumped up next me.

We started to run across the roof tops. I saw a huge gap and double flipped it. Derek was half way through jumping it, when I heard a gun shot and saw him go down. "Derek!" I screamed. He looked up at me. So he was fine.

"Derek, jump up and take my hand." I was flat on my stomach, my hand hanging off the roof. He reached out his hand but then I felt claws on my shoulder and legs. The alpha! Damn I can't catch a break from this stalker. "Derek!" I screamed out. I was being dragged away. I felt tears in my eyes.

"Kellee!" He screamed out. The last thing I remember was his out stretched hand reaching for me. Then I blacked out.

"Kellee." I heard a soft voice calling for me. Oh God, I'm dead. I'm actually dead. I was killed by the alpha and now God is calling for me.

"God. Yes God. It's me. Please take me to heaven." Then I heard and innocent chuckle. I recognized that laugh. Lizzy.

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I'm Lizzy. Not God. Jesus Kellee. What did you do to yourself." I sat up, saw my shirt was torn to shreds, scratches covered my stomach, but they were almost all healed. What wasn't healed, was 4 long, black scratches making what would like a bunch of bracelets on my left arm.

I touched one and all of a sudden felt sick, I realized what this was. "Lizzy. The- the alpha attacked me last night." She gasped. "I was helping Derek. He got shot and- oh my God he got shot." Lizzy made an impatient noise. "Anyway, the alpha grabbed me and knocked me out. And when I was unconscious, he gave me communication scratches. He can talk to me through my head anytime." I was shaking.

"Shit. Kellee. We have to keep you safe. Come on. Let's go to school we've only missed one period. Well make it in time for half of second period." I put fresh clothes on and make up. I did everything else. And we went to school.

My last period of the day, I left class because I felt sick. These scratches were permanent until he was killed. Then they were gone, forever. But when you had them, you got very dizzy and sick for a few days. So I roamed the halls when I smelt something, wood, pine, vanilla, cinnamon but also- blood.

I briskly walked down the hall around the corner and saw Derek talking to Jackass. I ran over there. He saw me, was about to walk past Jackson when his arm was grabbed by the asswipe, so Derek shoved him against the locker than ran over to me.

He reached me and I hugged him, but then felt dizzy and faint then my knees buckled he caught me and winced. Am I that fat. "You ok?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine. Just happy to see you. Are you ok? You smell like blood." He raises his arms of his jacket and shirt and I saw a huge ass bullet wound and squealed. It was wolfsbane. "Shit. We have to go, come on." I helped him up and dizziness washed over me again but I ignored it.

The bell rang and Derek covered his ears. We walked outside. I saw Stiles get in his jeep. I motioned Derek over in his direction. What I didn't expect, was that he would run in front of his car when it was driving away.

Stiles braked but Derek still fell down. I ran over to him and saw his eyes change color, to a nice blue. I felt my heart quench but still kept my cool. Scott came running over with Stiles so I helped Derek sit up.

"What are you doing here?" Scott demanded. Well, Scott, lost our manners have we?

"I was shot." Derek panted out. I wanted so badly to kiss him right now.  
_  
"No you most certainly do not, Kellee."_ I gasped as a hot flame shot through my left arm. Bigfoot was talking to me.  
_  
"What don't I want?"_ I asked back, but pretty sure of the answer.  
_  
"Tsk. Tsk. Kellee, I read your every though from now on. So you do not want to kiss Derek."_ He said.  
_  
"And why wouldn't I?"_ I retorted. There was a long pause.  
_  
"Because, Kellee dearest. I don't think you want him to die. Do you? I didn't think so."_ With that. The voice was gone and so was the pain. I looked up to see Scott helping Derek in the jeep. So I scrambled over and helped him.

"You need me." Is what I heard come from Derek. I raised and eyebrow at Scott and he ignored me.

"I'll follow you guys." That's all I said to Stiles and then I ran to my car and drove to the side so I could wait for the jeep and when it appeared I followed. Lizzy drove her motorcycle, I'd have to pick her up in a few minutes.

I swerved down a street that connected with hers. I finally arrived outside the house and repeatedly honked my horn. She finally appeared with a quizzical expression. "What?" She wake and I quickly gave a summary. She jumped in the car and we took off.

"So what's happened with the scratches yet? Any talking?" I was about to answer when my phone started to ring Stiles' number.

"Hello." I answered right away. Afraid that Derek could be hurt, or worse, dead.

But the voice I got wasn't Stiles' voice. "Kellee? Where are you? Did you break down? You're not behind us." Derek was rapidly speaking.

I had to pick Liz up. We are gonna try to help with getting that out if Scott isn't in time or gets caught. I'm gonna meet you where you are. I'm tracking Stiles' phone as we speak."

"How the hell are you tracking my phone?! I don't have GPS!" Stiles voice echoed in the background.

"Never trust me with your phone alone Stiles. Bye." I hung up and sighed. Derek had to be all right. And if worse came to worse. I knew a spell that would take it out of him, but it would put it in me. It would kill me instantly. I couldn't stand Derek being dead, cause I had to kiss that hottie.

The flame shot up my arm again. I hissed between my teeth and started to think of random crap. Like fish, pizza, fish pizza, yuck! The pain went away, and I just let a frustrated sigh. I hate Bigfoot and don't want to see his fuzzy mug again.

Ya, I know it's short. But I'm running out of time. Sorry. But review.


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY! I ALSO DON'T OWN PROFESSIONAL GRIEFERS!  
_

It was after the sun went down when I found these wackos. I found them sitting on the side of the rode, I heard Stiles complaining to Scott over the three way phone call. "What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Take him somewhere. Anywhere!" Scott said urgently into the phone.

"And by the way he's starting to smell." I heard him say.

"Like what?" Both me and Scott asked. What did he mean he started to smell?

"Like death." I face palmed myself. Lizzy gave me a questioning look and I just pointed the phone and mouthed 'Stiles'. She just nodded her head of understanding.

"Ok, take him to the animal clinic." Scott said. I raised an eyebrow at that statement.

"What? We gonna have him nurtured? I prefer his balls stay where they are." I said sarcastically. Lizzy choked on her water bottle and burst out laughing.

"What about your boss?" Stiles asked as if I hadn't spoken. Dick head.

"He's gone by now. There's a spare key in a box behind the dumpster." I knew where that was.

"I know where it is." I told them.

"Good. Kellee will help you get it." Oh so now he heard me?!

There was a shuffling sound on Stiles line when a husky voice asked,"Did you find it?"

"How am I supposed to find one bullet?! They have a million! This house is like the freaking Wal-Mart of guns!" Scott whined.

"If you don't find it, I'm dead." Derek said in that panty voice that made my spine tingle. Then the scratches burned so I had to let my tingle go so the fucker would stop burning.

"And if Derek dies, there will be an unhappy Kellee and no one likes an unhappy Kellee." I put in.

"I'm starting to think that won't be such a bad thing." Scott snarky reply came through.

"Scott. I'm gonna smack you head next time I see you." I said in a calm yet threatening manor.

"Think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time, you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive then you need me. Find the bullet." With that he hung up so I did the same.

Stiles started to drive for the clinic so I followed in pursuit. "So, you prefer who's balls to stay where they are?" Lizzy randomly asked. I'm pretty sure I turned 50 shades of red because she just started to laugh.

I turned on music to drown that question away from this car. This song was called 'Professional Griefers' by 'deadmau5'.

"I like the sound of the broken pieces  
I like the lights that assigns where she sits  
We got machines but the kids got Jesus  
We like to move like we both don't need this

God can't hear you, they won't fight you  
Watch them build a friend just like you  
Morning sickness  
XYZ  
Teenage girls with ESP

Give me the sound - to see  
Another world outside  
That's full of all the broken things  
That I made  
Just give me a life - to plead  
Another world outside  
That's full of all the awful things  
That I made

We like to dance but the dead go faster  
Turn up and slam that barcode blaster  
We want the cash or the junk you're after  
Rez-up control for the mixtape master  
Self-correction  
Mass-dissection  
Death squad brats are in detention  
Morning sickness  
XYZ  
Boys with bombs in NMA

Carbon-lacing  
Spent shell-casings  
Photographs that I'm erasing  
Bonus lives with pixel-screens  
Girls with guns on LSD

Cell infection  
Mass destruction  
Program for the final function  
Lab-rat king  
Rescue team  
Save me from the next life

Give me the sound - to see  
Another world outside  
That's full of all the broken things  
That I made  
Just give me a life - to plead  
Another world outside  
That's full of all the awful things-  
That I made  
Cause we are the last disease  
Another broken life that's  
Full of all the awful things,  
That I made  
And we got the eyes to see  
Another broken life that's  
Full of all the awful things  
That are made"

With that the song ended and so did our adventure. We arrived at the clinic, wow, time goes fast when you listen to music.

Lizzy and I got out of the car, we walked over to help Stiles hold. Then Stiles let go making Derek almost fall on me, Lizzy was holding his arm, examining it while I supported most of his weight.

Finally Stiles came back with the fucking key to the garage, I sat Derek on a couple bags of dog food. Stiles' phone beeped and he asked, "Does 'Nordic blue monkshood' mean anything to you?" Lizzy gasped and I felt a growl vibrate through my chest.

"It's a rare form of wolfsbane." Derek, me and Lizzy all said together.

"Oh so you guys knew what it was to? Damn." Stiles said and stamped his foot on the ground.

"He has to bring me the bullet." Derek panted out. Ignoring the sound of the voice, his hotness and the fact he looked like he just ran 20 miles in 10 minutes.

"Why?" Stiles asked stupidly.

"Because I'm gonna die without it." He replied back. Hell to the no, he ain't diying on my watch.

I walked over to him, I was glad I wore a jacket because if he saw what I was about to do, he'd be furious. I put my hand on his shoulder and started to take some of his pain away. I knew my veins were turning black, I'm not gonna lie, this hurt like a bitch, but it wad helping him.

He looked at me and I swear I saw a smile, but it was gone as soon as it was there. Damn, he needed to stop that.

I felt myself getting a little light headed from his pain, not only that, the scars Bigfoot left on my arm felt like they were getting burnt off as we spoke. I grit my teeth in frustration and pain. Sweat was on my neck and running down my forehead.

"Kellee." Lizzy's voice seemed far away. "Kellee, stop!" I did, I let go of his shoulder and fell down on the ground, panting. Lizzy came into my vision.

"Don't do that. You were taking way to much. Kellee, we are connected. I felt half of your pain, it was to much for me so I think it was an overdose for you."

She hugged me and I just felt to drained to do it back. "You were taking my pain." Derek said from behind Lizzy. I just nodded, to tired to speak. "That's why you seemed to be sweating." Nodding again. "Let's get in the operation room."

With that we all stood up, well I leaned on the wall for a few seconds just to make sure I was good to walk and followed. The room was just a metal table, cabinets of animal drugs, x-ray and cabinets.

Derek took off his shirt and I'm pretty sure I drooled. This guy had more muscles then I thought. Gah, he's hot all I can say. The pain in my arm came back, so I let go of my thoughts. It went away. I was never gonna catch a break, was I?

"You that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and good night sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles voice cracked.

"If the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." Derek replied while looking throughout the cabinets.

"Positivity just isn't your vocabulary is it?" Stiles sarcastically asked. Not the time Stiles, not the time for your sarcasm.

"If he doesn't get here in with the bullet in time, last resort." Derek said after opening a drawer and looking through its contents.

"Which is?" Stiles asked impatiently.

Derek held up a saw, "You're gonna cut off my arm." I'm pretty sure all of our mouths dropped down.

"What?" I deadpanned. "Hell no! Hell to the fucking no. We aren't cutting off your arm." I said while crossing my arms.

"So you want me to die?" He asked back.

"Well, of course not. But I don't exactly want you to die either from blood loss." I said while pointing a finger at him.

"It'll heal if it works." He said.

"If, IF it works. You have no clue if it will!" I yelled out while flailing my arms around in the air.

He ignored me. Of course he did, cause no listens to Kellee. No one. Stiles picked the saw up from the table and pressed the button. He quickly dropped it on the table. "Oh my God! What if you bleed to death?" Stiles asked.

"It'll heal if it works." Derek said while attempting to tie a band on his arm with one hand.

"If!" I repeated. Lizzy just sat quietly on a stool in the corner, not in the mood to talk apparently.

"Look. I don't know if I can do this." Stiles said meekly.

"Why not?" Derek said between the band in his mouth.

"Well because the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone and especially the blood!" Stiles answered.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked somewhere between sarcasm and incredulousness.

"No, but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles exaggerated highly.

"Alright, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm or I cut of your head?" Derek snapped.

"You know, I'm so not buying your threats anym-" was all Stiles got out before his ass was dragged across the table because Derek was pissed off.

"Ok, fine, sold, I'll do it!" Stiles said really fast. Derek started to look like he was gonna hurl. "What are you doing?" Derek puked up black blood, yep, he hurled. "Oh my God! What the hell is that?" Stiles whined.

"His body is attempting to heal itself." Lizzy put out.

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it." Stiles complained.

"Now, you have to do it now." Derek panted and put his hot head on the cold metal table.

"Look, honestly, I don't think I can-" Stiles tried to finish his sentence.

"Just do it!" Derek screamed.

"Oh my God! Ok, ok. Oh God! Ok, here we go." Stiles put the blade on Derek's arm. Lizzy had her hand covering her ears and she was facing the wall. I didn't blame her.

"Stiles? Kellee? Lizzy?" Scott's voice echoed through the door. I don't think I had ever been this happy to see Scott. Scott walked through the door and yelled, "What the hell are you doing?" I think was referring to the saw in Stiles hand.

Stiles let out a breathless laugh. "You just prevented a life time of nightmares." He threw the saw down.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked. Scott pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Stiles asked, paler than usual.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" Derek fainted. The bullet rolled down to the drain and fell down it. Lizzy and I ran quickly over to Derek and Stiles and Scott ran to get the bullet.

"Derek. Derek?" Lizzy and I repeated over and it wasn't working.

"Scott. What the hell are we gonna do?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know!" He screamed. "I can't reach it." He called over to us.

"Scott think of your claws extending, make that image in your mind." He seemed to be struggling with that. "Lizzy, help him." She nodded and left. "Ok Derek. Wake up now. Please Derek. I need you... to wake up." My arm was burning now. Bigfoot knew what I was about to do.

I pushed my lips to his, letting them rest there. I felt them move against mine. I let out a surprised gasp when he did. I sat up and watched his eyes flutter open.

"I got it!" Scott screamed. I helped Derek up and he took the bullet from Scott. He bit the tip off and spilled the wolfsbane on the table. My mind was still thinking about the kiss, I felt my arm burning, it made me dizzy from all the pain.

"I'm ashamed Kellee. You kissed him. Tsk. Tsk. Don't do that again. Or else." I heard a growl come into my head.

"I'll do anytime I want! I don't need you're permission." I thought.

"You realize Kellee. I have to punish you for these bad things. First you kiss Derek and now disobeying me. Watch out." His voice left but the pain didn't. I realized Derek was on the floor panting heavily, and the bullet wound was gone.

"That was AWESOME! Yes." Stiles yelled. We all looked at him like he was a man on overdosed medications who escaped the crazy asylum and then told everyone he was sane.

Derek stood up. "Are you ok?" Scott asked.

"Except from the agonizing pain." Was the sarcastic answer.

"Well, I guess the use of sarcasm is good sign of health." Stiles said. Lizzy and I were closest to him, so we smacked him in the head.

"Ok. We saved you, so you're gonna leave us alone. All of us." Scott looked at me quickly then back at Derek. "Got that? And if you don't, I'll go back to Allison's dad and tell him everything-" you'll never guess who exploded on him, Lizzy.

"You will not! Not only will you expose him, you'll expose Kellee and yourself! You are a dumbass McCall if you think they will help you! No, they will kill you, in front of Allison. Then Kellee. Then Derek!" She finally finished her rant. By that time, my mouth was dropped, Stiles was losing his eyes, Scott looked shocked and Derek looked neutral.

"You think you can trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek finally asked.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are." Scott said.

Shit hit the fan cause Derek looked pissed. "I can show you how nice they are."  
_

Lizzy took my car home and Stiles went home in his jeep. Derek took me and Scott with him to the 'Old Folks home.' I got shot gun because I'm awesome.

We arrived and Scott asked,"What are we doing here?" Me and Derek kept walking so Scott had to run to catch up with us. My arm felt like someone was putting lava on it. It was killing me by the time we reached a patients room.

Not any patient, Peter Hale. Derek's Uncle and one of my older best friends. He was another father figure to me. Until he went into a comatose state from being burnt in a fire.

I felt sick and sweaty so I excused myself and practically ran outside. I ran to the back where no one would find me, I sat on the ground with my head against the wall. Gulping in all the cold air.

My scratches burnt and I couldn't take the pain. I pulled my sleeve down and almost fainted. The scratches reopened and blood was pouring down my arm. I let them heal quickly but they were slower than most cuts. Finally the bleeding stopped and groaned in frustration.

"Black dress, with the tights underneath. I got the breath of a last cigarette on my teeth. And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need. She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east. T-tounges, always pressed cheeks. While my tounge is on the inside of some other girl's teeth. You tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef. That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him!"

Lizzy's ringtone blasted from my pocket. I fumbled it out and answered. "Hello?" I tried to sound normal and not in pain

"Kellee? Are you ok? My arm was burning a minute ago. What happened?" Lizzy frantically asked.

"My cuts just reopened. Don't worry. It's all healed. I gotta go. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Kel-" I hung up and sat there. I hated this so much, I hated my life, I hated Bigfoot and I hated global warming.

"Kellee!" I heard Derek's voice call out. I just stayed silent. My hands were covered in blood so I wasn't going to show them. I'd just walk home. "Kellee!" Derek and Scott called out.

"She probably walked home. We might see her if we hurry." I heard Derek mumble something then the familiar engine turning on and then I heard them drive away.

I waited 5 minutes before I left. I walked down the deserted rode, praying a car would hit me. I though of how life was cruel in many ways, first my family now this. It hated me just as much as I hated it.

I saw car pass by then I heard the brakes screech. I looked at it and saw Derek's camaro. He started to get out and I ran into the forest. I heard him run after me.

I was mentally and physically exhausted, so I was gonna have to bring magic in. I made 3 trees make a small knot after I passed them, that should give me time. I saw a rock. "Alveus Perspicuus." I said. It meant "Hollow Transparent."

I made the rock hollow out and you could go through it but you couldn't see inside it.

I ran inside it and not 10 seconds later Derek appeared and stopped. Clearly confused on where I was. "Kellee, where are you?" He said normally.

"A place you can't see nor get into." My voice echoed around. He wasn't gonna pinpoint it.

"You're behind the rock." He said. Well, so much for pinpointing my voice.

"No I'm not." I said. He walked over, he thankfully didn't touch it but looked behind it.

"I guess you aren't behind it." He reached his hand and grabbed my upper arm. Damn! "But you are inside." He pulled me out and pressed me to his chest.

"Let me go!" I demanded while struggling to get out of his death grip.

"Not until you tell me why you left the home." He softly said. I stopped struggling and laid my head on his chest.

"I needed to get out of there." I looked at the uneven ground. I wasn't going to tell him about these cuts, nope, never.

Two soft fingers grabbed my chin and made me look at Derek's eyes. He was beautiful, and not in the hot sexy way, I mean, the kind hearted and generous beautiful. His lips curved slightly downwards.

"Why do you smell like blood?" Shit. Um... think fast Kellee. Oh, yeah, I fell totally fell.

"I fell on the road and scratched my arm so after it healed the blood was there. That's it, time for me to go bye." With that I walked towards his car.

The ride was awkward and I hated it entirely. He knew I was lying but wasn't gonna say anything. I hated this situation.

When I got home, I realized Lizzy was there with my car. I was about to exit the car when Derek grabbed my arm. "Thanks Kellee." I gave him a weird look.

"For what? I'm the one who should be thanking you, you gave me a ride home." I said. He chuckled. He let my arm go and I got out of the car. I closed he door. I walked away when I heard.

"Thanks for waking me up." I smiled but kept walking.

Not my best, but not my worst. REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN WOLF BUT I DO OWN KELLEE AND LIZZY, ALSO KATY IS MINE TO! That sounded a lot better in my mind, out loud it sounds stalkerish and plain weird.  
_

The room was pitch black, I could hear the calm heart beat walking to the door. The knob started to jiggle and it opened, the figures shadow cast on the floor by the sunset. The lights flipped on.

"Happy Birthday Lizzy!" I popped up from behind my couch. I texted her to come over.

She squealed in delight. "Oh my God! Kellee! I can't believe you did this!"

The room had pictures of her and me together from the moment we met, I even had balloons that had our faces on them. "Hey, I wanted to make your 18th birthday special."

She closed the door and hugged me. I hugged back with a slight squeeze. "So what do you have planned?" She asked.

"Well, I figured, first, we change into our pajamas, cook popcorn and roll out the candy duffel bag (yes, a duffel bag full of assorted candies) and then..." I pulled out a DVD from behind the couch, "we watch this."

"Oh my god Kellee, you didn't." She took the DVD from my hands. It was my favorite movie and I got her hooked up on it to. "Mortal Instruments: City Of Bones! Oh my God!" She started to squeal.

I owned the movie and got her her own copy. I smiled and we both ran upstairs to get our pajamas.

I put on a black tank top with my black and white checkerd shorts that had 'AVENGED SEVENFOLD' written in the corner.

Lizzy put on a purple long sleeved shirt and black shorts with the words 'BITCHY WITCH' on the butt. I bought those for her on Christmas.

"I'll make the popcorn. You get the duffel bag." She told me. I nodded and ran to my bed. Underneath it was the duffel bag, the thing weighed a ton.

I took it downstairs and put it in front of my flat screen TV. I put the movie in and waited for the popcorn to be finished. A couple minutes later, Lizzy came in with two huge bowls of popcorn. She nodded and I opened the bag.

Inside was 4 bags of jolly ranchers, a family sized bucket of twizzlers, 6 bags of jelly beans, 2 boxes of ring pops, 3 boxes of 20 poprocks, 4 chocolate bars, a bag of marshmallows, 2 bags of M&M, a family sized bag of gummy bears, and 4 bags of skittles, sour and non-sour.

This was gonna be a fun movie.

The movie finished 5 minutes ago, we had watched twice and we were bored out of our minds. We were tossing jelly beans into each other's mouth to see who missed more than the other.

"What do we do now?" I asked after chewing the pink jelly bean. I tossed a blue one into her mouth.

"I don't know. Watch another movie?" She asked between the bean.

"But I don't have anything good." The jelly bean hit my forehead. Probably left a color there.

"I'll run to the movie store it's only 15 minutes away." She said while a jelly bean went past her shoulder.

"Ok. Here's $20. I want my change and pick 2 good movies." I said while handing her a crumpled bill that I dug from my purse conveniently on the chair next to me.

"Ok. I'll just go in my pajamas. They look like clothes and I'm wearing a bra. I'm good." With that she walked out and I went to clean all the wrappers.

LIZZY'S POV:

I pulled up on my motorcycle and walked inside. There was a ladder on the ground and the lights were flickering. Ok. Strange.

"March?" I looked over and saw Jackson hiding behind the case full of horror movies. "How did you get in without it seeing you?" He asked.

"Without what seeing me?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"The mountain lion." He said back. I knew it, than alpha was in here.

"Oh my God!" I ran next to him. I was in the middle of the shelf, him on the side of it. He looked over and quickly looked back, breathing heavily.

All of a sudden, a bunch of loud noises were being made right behind us. Then it clicked, he pushed the cases over. I went to jump away but to late. They all fell on me, I felt my ribs break under the pressure. I felt the alpha's weight on the shelf, I was seeing black cloud my vision. Then dark.

KELLEE'S POV:

I'd just finished cleaning the wrappers up when I felt my left side burn, harshly. I was probably having a small heart burn, that's all or a side effect from the candy. "I told you punishment would happen Kellee." A voice rang in my head.

Oh my god! He hurt Lizzy! I ran out of the house to the movie store. It took 8 minutes to get there. By the time I did, it was already blocked off. I smelt blood, Lizzy's blood.

I looked over and saw Lizzy lying on a gurny, with gauze on her ribs and blood all over them.

"Lizzy!" I went to run over but 2 cops caught my arms. "Let me go! Lizzy!" I kept wiggling around, but no avail. I wasn't crying, not yet anyway.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. "Let her go!" Sheriff Stilinski. "She's part of this girl's family. Let her go now!" They did. I ran to Lizzy and saw she was unconscious.

"What happened to her?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"4 of her ribs are fractured, but one of them is dangerously close to the heart. If we do surgery, it could possibly kill her." One of the paramedics said.

I nodded but said nothing. I rode back to hospital with them so I could stay with her.

They gave her a room then let me see her. She looked unlike herself. She was in a gown, IV s attached to her. She was awake though. "Hi." Her voice was weak.

"Hi." My voice was to. I sat next to her. "I'm so sorry Lizzy. I'm deeply sorry this happened. I shouldn't of let you go alone, I should've went to."

"It's not your fault. It's the alpha's. So is it true? That if they do surgery it will most likely kill me, but if it stays it will kill me?" I nodded, afraid to talk. She sighed. "Well, I guess I wasn't meant for this world."

I broke. "You aren't meant for this world Liz." She gave me an incredulous look. "Not as a human, but as a werewolf?" I gave her a look she nodded. "I'll be back."

I walked in the doors of school feeling smug. I wore my black hoodie with the sleeves cut so it was like tank top hoodie. I had my black jeans with rips in them and a tight grey tank top. My bracelets covered the scratches.

Scott and Allison seemed to be having there own special moment in the hall so I decided to ruin it for fun. "Well hello beauty and the beast." I saw Scott glare at me. "How are you?"

"How are we? We should be asking you that. How are you coping with the whole thing?" Allison asked.

I raised my eyebrow. "With what whole thing?" I asked really confused.

"The whole Lizzy thing. I know you two were really close." Scott answered for her.

"Oh, that? It doesn't matter." I said with a wave. They gave me a incredulous look. Then I realized I sounded crazy. "I mean she's perfectly fine. There was no major injuries. Just a scratch or a bruise."

"Oh. Ok. I thought you were actually going crazy there for a minute. So where is she?" Allison asked.

"Well, right about now, she is entering the school now." I said while pointing out by the double doors.

Lizzy walked in, but she looked like herself yet she was different. She was wearing black tights, dark purple non-heeled laced boots, a dark purple shirt, and a leather jacket. She had her hair as always, her make up was a smoky grey, and her lips had a clear gloss. I smile knowing I helped her do all that crap.

She walked over to us. "Hey Allison and Scott. How's it going?" She may be a werewolf, but her personality didn't change. Usually that never happens, usually you become all bitchy and stuff.

"Uh... hi." Was both there reactions. I just smiled when Scott looked at me and then I pushed off the locker so me and Liz could go to class.

When we walked in, everyone gawked at Liz. Her boyfriend Ross slapped her ass making me growl slightly but no one heard. We sat in the back, our usual seats as always. I started to draw random stuff that popped in my head.

I wasn't even paying attention what I was drawing, so I was surprised to see the scratches on my arm on the paper. Then I saw something, I turned the paper and let a small gasp out. On the paper, in the cuts, was a picture. And not any random picture, a picture of the alpha standing on his 2 back feet howling at the moon.

I didn't know it, but the teacher came up to me and took the picture off the table. I looked up to meet her glare. "Kellee. Would you finish the solution?" She asked.

"Nah. I'm better at the problem." My answer came out. I had good grades but not good terms with my teachers.

"Go and finish the solution before I give you detention." She said sternly while putting the picture in her cabinet at the back of the classroom.

"As you wish all powerful and mighty old Jeanie." That was her first name so, I used it! How cool am I? Not that cool, I know.

I went up and quickly finished the problem or 'solution' if you wanted to get technical. "Kellee, mind doing the actual thing instead of drawing?" I looked up and saw the scratches again. Damn!

"Why? Don't like my art?" This time, it wasn't me talking. "I thought you were an art teacher. That's right, used to be. At that one old school. Then you were placed in math because you had sex with the vice-principles husband and she wanted you to be gone. But no, the school board didn't like that, they wouldn't allow it. So you were placed here instead."

"Kellee, leave my classroom now!" She ordered and pointed out the door.

After that I ran out of the classroom. I'd never known that. Ever. I had to leave. Get away. I heard the teacher telling the class to sit down and go back to the lesson.

I ran to my house first, I was gonna take a shower and calm myself down.

When I came out, it was already past when lunch got out. I seriously spent 2 hours in the shower? I looked at my phone and saw 4 missed calls from Lizzy and 10 messages.

I laid on my bed in my dad's shirt and my tight blue sweats. I fell asleep.  
_

I woke up groggily and with a headache. I looked at the time and it was when school got out. I sat up and looked at my mirror, but I didn't see a reflection. Instead, I saw the words "I'm still coming for you!" In red blocky letters.

I quickly changed into my old clothes, checked on Bo then left.

I ran outside. I kept running and running. I didn't even know where I was running to.

It was about 10 minutes when I came to a house, Derek's house. I ran up the steps to and opened the door to see Derek working out, shirtless. Yum! Not the time though.

I made myself noticeable when I slammed the door. He got up from his push ups and looked at me, his look was slight worry and something else.

"What's wrong?" Was the first thing that came from his mouth.

"I just, something bad happened. Not to bad. It was just something at school." It wasn't completely a lie or the truth. He seemed to buy it though.

"Oh. Go on ahead and sit, you look exhausted." His eyes were on my neck. Strange, so let's ignore it. I sat on the steps and he went to go do pull ups.

I'm pretty sure the whole time my mouth was open the entire time. Then he dropped to the floor and started doing one armed push ups. "You know, a girl could get used to this view." I randomly said.

He stopped and stood up. His chest had a little sweat on it. "Why is that?" He asked with that cocky attitude.

"Maybe because your body is literally muscle. It's hot." I said with a shrug.

He gave a smirk. I stood from the stairs and walked over to him. I ran my fingers over his abbs and then down his arm. Wherever I touched he would quiver ever so slightly. I was using this against him. My fingers were going everywhere, arms, abbs, pecks, neck.

Now I knew what that look was in his eye, the one I couldn't put my finger on. It was desire.

All of a sudden I was kissing him, in a pleasantly rough way. I was up against the wall, I wrapped my legs around him. With this action, he let out a small growl. We were making out for a good 5 minutes when my arm started to burn. I gasped and he stopped.

"What?" He asked breathlessly.

"I- I thought I heard something." I lied quickly. He listened to outside.

"You're right." I was?, "Shit. Hunters. Hide." I ran upstairs and into his room. It smelt like him and I liked it.

I heard the door kicked open. "Looks like no one's home." A male voice came out.

Then an all to familiar bitchy voice rang out. "Oh he's home, he just isn't feeling very hosbitable." Who said this, Kate Argent.

"Maybe he's out, burying a bone in the backyard." This made me roll my eyes. So fucking stereotypical.

"Really a dog joke?" My thoughts exactly, Kate, "If you want to get to him, say something like 'To bad your sister bit it before her first litter' or 'How she screamed like a bitch when we cut her in half!'"

An animalistic roar was heard around the house. Accompanied by a few loud sounds and screams. Then I heard electricity then something falling on the ground.

I walked stealthily to the hallway so I could see what happened. I saw Derek on the floor and Kate standing above him with some form of weapon. The bitch.

"Wow. This one grew up in all the right places. I don't if I should kill it or lick it." I heard her say.

"Why don't I kill you." I mumbled to myself. I heard Derek snort, from pain or from my comment, I don't know. I saw him start to shuffle away and Kate walked behind him. He lunged at her and she electrocuted him again. I felt myself wanting to rip her head off, with a slow possible chance of death.

"900,000 bolts." She paused to chuckle. "You never were good with electricity were you? Or fire." I rolled my eyes. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret."

"Da faq?" ( I meant to sleep it like that). I accidentally said really loud. I slapped my hand over my mouth, luckily she didn't hear me.

"Maybe we can help each other out. Yes, your sister was severed into pieces and was used as bait to try and catch you. Unpleasant and frankly a little to Texas chain saw massacre for my taste. But quite true." Dumb bitch. You deserve to die. "Now, here's the part that's might really gonna kick you in the balls." I'd like to kick you in the balls, if you had any.

"We didn't kill her." Crazy bitch say what? "You think I'm lying?" She asked looking at his look of disbelief.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He sassed back.

"Sweetie." Gross, don't call him that you hooker! "Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am. Ok?" She paused. "We. Didn't. Kill. Your. Sister." Each one she got closer to his ear. I'd have bit her head off if she got that close to me.

"You hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of cold hard truth." I hated to admit it, she wasn't lying. Her heart was saying she was telling the truth. The bitch! I growled slightly.

"Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? Mountain lion?" Fuck your sarcasm. "Why don't we help each other out? You might as well admit that you've been guessing all along which is, the alpha killed your sister. And all you have to do is tell us who he is and we will take care of it for you. Problem solved, everybody goes home happy."

Oh Derek, say it's her brother! Say it! Make the woman kill her own brother!

"Unless, you don't know who he is either." She chuckled a little. "Well, guess who became totally useless." She turned around and I saw her take a gun out of her belt. Derek ran just as she turned around narrowly missing him with her bullets.

I heard him running outside. He ran far enough for me not to hear his heartbeat. So he was safe. Now all I had to stay quiet until she leaves then I can leave.

"It's 9 o'clock on the dot at the spot." I fumbled my phone out of my pocket and rejected Stiles's call.

"Who's up there?" Kate's voice rang to me. So much for staying quiet, thanks Stiles. I heard her coming up the stairs. I quickly ran to Derek's room and opened the window.

I climbed on the roof then started to run. I jumped off the edge planning to flip off and rolling on the ground. If I'd seen the tree that would've happened.

But no, my head smashed into the tree making me fall down hitting probably every branch on the way. I landed on the ground on my ankle and with the amount of force I did, my ankle shattered. I slumped to the ground and realized I was in view of Derek's house.

If Kate decided to go out the door, she'd see me. Why does today hate me. My ankle was healing fast but I'd still have to get out of there ASAP.

I got up and limped to the shadowed parts of the trees to hide among it. As soon as I entered the tree line, Kate came out and looked around. She walked away to one of the cars there and drive away.

I let out my breath and leaned my head on the tree I was next to. "You ok?" A voice behind me said. I jumped and turned to look at the owner of the voice. It was Derek.

"Am I ok? Derek, you were tazed and shot at and you're asking me if I'm ok? I should ask you that!" I yelled. Then I lowered my voice, "Are you ok?"

"Fine." Was his curt reply.

"And to answer your question, I'm fine. My ankle just finished healing so I think I'll go home now." I went to walk away when his hand shot out and grabbed my arm. "What?"

He sighed and closed his eyes. "Kellee, we have to stop doing this." He opened his eyes and they held some form of emotion.

"Doing what?" I asked.

"You and me meeting somehow and then end up making out. Then you running away. We have to stop it."

"Ok, then how about us never seeing each other unless it's and emergency?" As much as I didn't want to, I guess he did.

Though he surprised me with this. "No, I still want to see you. I like to- to... um." His cheeks turned red and he started to mumble.

"To what?" I pushed on.

"I still like talk to you." He recovered quickly. "You just need to stop running away."

"I'm not running away. I just want to push you in any freaking way!" I threw my hands up.

"You're not. I'm pushing you. I was the one started kissing you every time." He crossed his arms.

"Then why don't we stop since you hate it? Hmm? Sound like a grand idea, Derek?" I snapped at him.

He stayed silent. I took that as yes so I sighed and turned around. "I like to though." I heard him mumble.

I kept walking away. Acting like I didn't hear him speak. I walked home to sad and tired to run. If any car or truck wanted to hit me on my way, I encouraged it to do so.

This sucked monkey balls!

You likey? I do. So REVIEW it up! :D


End file.
